Somnium Libri
by RosePetal2209
Summary: Rose finds herself in a magical book that starts controlling her life and her dreams. She learns secrets about herself and has to outwit the chamber master! Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Coincidence

The clock ticked slowly, rhythmically, and the pages of my new book rustled against each other. The soft purr of my sleeping cat Charlie was smooth and even. My breathing and my heartbeat were keeping time and measure with the ticking clock. My eyes danced past the words, taking each one in and then putting them together. Bells chimed in the distant night, marking the time as midnight.

Why was I still up? I was reading. I was reading a book so powerful and intense that it was hard to put it down. Each page held a new part of the unpredictable story and yet, the words felt familiar. I had a feeling that I had read it before but I still couldn't help feeling the rush of anticipation. I had to keep reading. I had to know the end.

Suspense was building and my heart got ahead of the steady clock. My eyes flicked faster across the page and then suddenly, they froze. My eyes locked on the page, unable to move on to the next line. I didn't know why I had stopped right there at that particular spot until I reread the sentence. It was familiar. It was even more familiar than any of the other words of this book. It was familiar, because I heard it before.

"Time and time again," I whispered to myself, rereading the line again, "we beg for people to see who we really are. We wish we could create the life we want to have."

Where had I heard that before? Why did this particular sentence stick out among the rest? I didn't understand how this book could affect me so much. It made me feel the sensation if up most anticipation, suspension, and confusion all at the same time. It just played with my heart and my mind, making me loathe this book but also making me want to protect and cherish it.

I decided that maybe something that had happened recently would have some odd similarity with this book. So I thought back to my last week trying to remember something that could have a meaning in this situation. I didn't remember talking to anyone about the book and I didn't remember anyone telling me about the book so I know that the familiarity did not come from a discussion about the book. I felt my memories bouncing around in my head as I searched for the answer. When nothing rose to the surface, I looked back to the last paragraph looking deeper into the words. I looked through the words with more care now, looking for clues for this sudden coincidence. Just then, my eyes caught something in the words. It was a name.

"James," I whispered, rereading the paragraph one last time. I know a James. I talked to him yesterday in my science class. Because that is the only class I have with him and with none of my other friends, we decided to spend the time talking about the world and our life.

My head shot up and I dropped the book. I remembered why that line was so familiar. I hadn't heard it anywhere, I had said it! I had said those exact words to James just the day before. I did not know what to think. Was it just a coincidence that I told that line to James and the girl, Lily, in this book said those exact words to James in the book? It had to be. I got this book just today from a thrift store for 5 bucks. I had not gotten extremely far in this book and I said those words way before I even bought it. Coincidence? Had to be.

My mind was so distracted now that I could not read anymore. The words on the page kept swirling and the book kept falling out of my hands because they were shaking so much. I gave up after several attempts and placed my book on the nightstand. The rest of the chapter would have to wait until tomorrow when my body was calm enough to hold the book steady. Right now, I need to get some sleep and prove myself sane.

Turning off my light, I crawled into my bed. I lay there several minutes when I realized sleep was not coming to me. I thought that maybe I would feel better if I opened my blinds and my window to let in some fresh, night air and let the moonlight pour onto my bed. Thinking in the silence, I stared up at the stars, watching them twinkling in the night. For a second I wished that I could sleep on the roof, beneath the wide expanse of stars but reluctantly settled for the small area of window that held the limited amount of stars I could see.

I suddenly realized that I was really tired. My eyes started to droop but I didn't want them to miss out on the sky. The sky thought differently, though. The stars sang to me a lullaby and told me to surrender myself to sleep. I gazed one last time longingly out to the stars and I obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams

I was swimming. I was swimming but I felt like I was drowning. I was trying to move, but my arms felt like rocks. I was going down. Down to the bottom and I couldn't help myself. I couldn't get myself out of this—this... this what? Was it water? Air? What was I drowning in?

I couldn't breath and I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. I felt myself stop descending. I stopped tying to move and I just floated there. I looked up with my eyes, but nothing was there but black. I moved my eyes to my sides, again nothing. When I looked down, my eyes fell upon movement. Something was below me.

I wanted to scream and yell and kick but I couldn't do anything. The thing moved again in the dark and I saw a pair of eyes flicker over me then disappeared. Silence hung in the air as I strained my ears for some hint of sound from this thing below me. Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and adrenaline began pouring through my veins. I felt my stomach get heavy with fear, knowing that I would not be able to protect myself against whatever was stalking me in the darkness.

Again I tried to move and struggle but not a muscle moved. I still couldn't breathe, but I didn't feel light headed. Unfortunately, the sensation felt extremely uncomfortable. I had never wanted to move and breathe so much before than I did right now. I couldn't do anything but think and wait for the thing in the dark to come for me.

Suddenly, a bright blue blur sped past me from behind and disappeared in the dark. A shrill high laugh emitted from wherever it disappeared into darkness. It emerged again from the dark and came straight for me. I winced, bracing for the impact but all I felt was a soft, scaly brush against my cheek. When I opened my eyes again, I was alone. I almost felt relief but then I heard a laugh from behind me. Great. Now I would never know what killed me.

I heard soft movement behind me and then a shallow breath in my ear. I closed my eyes, knowing that this was the end. I couldn't save myself when I was hanging there like a piñata. I braced myself for whatever was going to happen and awaited my death with panicked stillness. I listened to the air around me, trying to judge what angle I was going to be finished off from, but then I noticed that the shallow breathing had stopped. There was a strange silence filling the dark and no sound came from anywhere. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself face to face with a girl.

I tried to scream but my mouth remained mute. My eyes grew wide with shock and confusion. A girl was going to kill me. But the more I looked, the more I noticed that she was no ordinary girl. Her skin was a bright blue like the ocean and her hair was white and straight to her waist. Her eyes were big and wide with pitch black irises, and they looked like the eyes of a fish from the way they were positioned on her face. Her lips were puckered and where a dark shade of blue.

Her blue hand came toward my face and her long white nails glittered like pearls. When her cool, soft, scaly skin touched my face, I gasped, taking in a breath of air. I could breathe! Her other hand was coming toward my hand and I tried to move it away but I still couldn't move a muscle.

"Don't touch me!" I gasped, my voice echoing in the darkness. The girl's hand froze just inches from mine and her big eyes looked into mine.

"But I must," she whispered, the sound of her voice was shrill like her laugh, but it did not echo like mine.

"I don't care care. I don't want you to touch me." The girl looked down at our hands and moved her hand away, only by a couple of inches. Her big eyes moved back towards me and a frown appeared on her face.

"You do not want me to help you?" she whispered, glancing at her hand on my cheek.

"No, I don't so just leave me alone," I replied, glaring into her black eyes.

"You asked for it..." with a slow motion, she slid her hand across my cheek and off my face at my mouth. As soon as her fingers left my skin, I felt all the air leave me and the drowning feeling happened again.

The girl looked again at me and combed her fingers through her long hair. She just stared at me for a while and watched me float helplessly in front of her. I found myself wishing that I had not said anything because she had been at least doing something to help me. I wanted to be able to talk again and to breathe and to get rid of this annoying feeling of helplessness and this uncomfortable feeling of not being able to breathe.

"Do you want me to help you, Rose?" the girl said, twisting her hair in spirals.

Did she really expect me to answer her? I couldn't talk and I couldn't move. What was I supposed to do? Of course I wanted her to help me. How else was I supposed to get out of this?

As if she had heard my answer, she smiled and brought her hand up to my cheek. Her cool fingers touched my skin and I took another gasping breath. I still wasn't sure what I was breathing in but whatever it was, it took me awhile to get used to the feeling of breathing again.

When I looked again at the girl, she was looking back at me. She was still waiting for my answer with wide eyes. What was I going to say? Of course I wanted help but not from this girl. But what other choice did I have?

"Fine," I mumbled though my teeth, "You can help me."

"Thank you," she said.

Then without another notion, she brought her other hand to mine. The touch of her cool, moist fingers sent a shiver up my spine. I could move! I wanted to thank this girl with all my heart but before I could open my mouth, her fingers on my cheek went to my lips, silencing me.

"Time for you to go..." she said urgently. Then there was a distant beeping that came to my ears.

I didn't want to leave. I didn't know where to go. The beeping got louder and the girl tightened her grip on my wrist. I felt a stinging feeling on my wrist and realized that her nails were digging into my skin. It hurt and I started to scream. My eyes flooded with wet tears so I closed them, hoping to amplify my scream. Then suddenly, the pressure stopped. Still screaming, I opened my eyes. I gradually stopped screaming when I realized where I was.

I was sitting up in my bed with my covers wrapped around me. My whole body was covered with sweat so much that my loose sweats were sticking to me completely. I looked down at my wrist and noticed blood mixing with the sweat on my forearm. I had dug my nails into my wrist. The girl didn't. It was all a dream.

My beeping clock pulled me out of my daze. It was 6:30. Time to get ready for another long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbelieving

I don't understand. I guess I wasn't hallucinating when I read that line. How was it possible that the book said the same thing I had said earlier verbatim? It just didn't seem possible at all. I reread that line again this morning hoping that I was just over tired and was seeing things. But unfortunately, there it was in black and white. Looking deeper into the paragraph I noticed that there was another similarity, too. The main character in this book said those exact words to a guy named James. The two of them had just met in front of Krystal Castle and were introducing themselves. That is the difference. I have known my James for a long time. He is dating Alice so I see him a lot.

But then, I see more similarities. Alicia, a merchant girl in Krystal, is dating the James in the book and has a super similar name to Alice. Cassandra, Princess of Ombran, is Prince Edmund's fiancé. That would be the comparison to Cassie and her boyfriend Edward. Why had I not noticed all this before? How could I be so oblivious? But then again, could it just be another coincidence?

"Rose!" I heard a voice yell outside of my consciousness. I opened my eyes and looked to see my English teacher glaring at me over her glasses.

"Yes Ms. Jones?" I said with as much innocence as possible even though I knew that I was already in trouble.

"I asked a question, Miss Chasey." The insidious Ms. Jones said, picking up her pink detention slips. This was the third time this week that I have been caught not paying attention.

"Can you please repeat the question?" I asked, at least trying to not get in trouble. I felt her eyes burn into mine and I knew that I would suffer the consequences for even asking that question.

Ms. Jones is the strictest teacher at Silver Creek High. If physical punishment was allowed, she would give a student lashings for just being late to class. I could see in her cold gray eyes that she wished to inflict a series of illegal punishments on me right now, and not just because I wasn't paying attention. Ms. Jones hated me. She has hated me from the first day of school. The question of why is still unknown since it would be like suicide to ask her.

"Rose, I am really disappointed in you," Ms. Jones said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Looks like I'm going to have to give you detention. Again."

She placed the detention slips on her desk and started to write one up. I sat helplessly in my desk, awaiting the number of detentions she was going to inflict upon me. As she sat there, writing up the slip, I thought she looked like a frog. Her eyes would jump around the room as though looking for the weakest fly in the room and her broad shoulders were always tense like a frog ready to pounce. Her endless lines of age lined her face like the patterns of a poisonous frog, while her white curly hair brought her back to looking like the strict old women that she was.

"Rose." Her jumpy eyes rested on me and she motioned me up to her desk. I felt every eye on me as I made my way to the front of the room. I tried to ignore the stares but they were like needles, piercing into my back. Those poisonous stares never stopped even when I stood at Ms. Jones desk.

"Ms. Jones, listen. There is a very good reason why I am not paying scrupulous attention today," I said calmly, bearing the icy cold glare of Ms. Jones and the piercing needles of the class. If I stayed calm enough, I _might_ be able to weasel my way out of detention.

"And what might be the reason?" She said, her voice sharp. She didn't look up at me but kept scribbling on the detention slip.

"You see, it has been really hard for me to concentrate for the past week because..." I rattled my mind trying to think of the most heart touching thing I could think of to possibly get me out of detention. "Because my dog died this last weekend."

Ms. Jones' head shot up and her hand went to her heart. She looked at me, not like a frog, but like an old, creepy, grandmother.

"Rose, I am so sorry!" She said, her hard, cold, voice gone. "I didn't know about that. It must be really hard for you."

"It has been," I said choking back fake tears. Who knew it was so easy to trick Ms. Jones. If I had known it was going to work out like this I would have told her some of my other stories to get out of homework and tests. I would tell her things like; my brother got hit by a car, my mom has to have chemo for breast cancer, and even, my cat tore out my sister's tongue. Who would have known that she would be just as easy to trick as my other teachers. My mind was already conjuring up some possibilities to get out of the upcoming test, but I had to stay cool and finish my bluff first.

"Do you want to talk about it, Rose? Would you like to tell the class about your dog? I heard that talking about it will help you get past in and heal better." The way that she looked at me sent the same piercing needles through me like the rest of the class did. I wanted so bad to say no and just take the detention slip but I was too far in to do it now.

"Of course," I mumbled, trying to come up with a life's worth of knowledge.

"Okay class, be kind and considerate. We are taking this time to help her, alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Jones," my class said together as I walked front and center.

"Well, I had a dog. Um... It—uh, died on Sunday night. And it was...a very good dog. I've had it since I was born," I said in a rush to get this over with.

"What's 'its' name?" said a chubby kid in the front row. I'm pretty sure his name was Derek.

"His name?" I choked, kicking myself for having no idea. "His, uh, name was... Fido."

"Fido? Who names their dog Fido?" Derek laughed.

"F-Fido...was just his nickname. His real name was..." I looked around the classroom and my eyes fell on Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_. "Benedick. His real name was Benedick."

"Like the guy from the book were reading?"

"Sure," I said, my legs trembling. I hated being in front of the class for this long.

"Tell us what he looked like, Rose," Ms. Jones said, putting her chin in her hands.

"He, uh, was brown with long hair, and he was kinda big." I said, naming random peoples traits. "He also had brown eyes and, uh, and a big heart."

"What kind of dog was he?" Sara, the annoying animal loving know-it-all in the front row, called. Her big eyes looked up to me from her big, thick, lenses.

"Golden Retriever?" I guessed, hoping no one noticed my clueless answers.

"Golden Retrievers aren't brown," Sara said in her know-it-all voice. "They are golden. Hence the name, _Golden_ Retrievers."

Everyone was still staring. Staring and now laughing, but the needles continued to poke and prod, making me want to scream.

"You don't really have a dog, do you Rose?" Ms. Jones asked, staring at me with those cold gray eyes. The whole room went silent, and I knew there was only one answer to get me away from these eyes.

"No," I said, turning back to face Ms. Jones. She shook her head and looked back down at her detention forms.

"One week for not paying attention," she said handing me a slip. "One week for making up a story."

Ms. Jones continued scribbling on the detention slip as I stood before her. The whole room was silent and the needles became knives in my back. When she finally handed me my second slip, I walked quickly back to my seat. Two weeks of detention. That was a lot of time coming from one teacher. That's a lot of time with Ms. Jones. Out of all the teachers I have told my stories to, Ms. Jones is the first to be unbelieving.


	4. Chapter 4

Detention

How it does it, I'm not sure. This book knows things that only I would have the answer to. Things like Ms. Jones. I am the one who secretly thinks she looks like a frog, and that I am sure that she would use physical forms of punishment if she could. I have not shared this information with anyone. Not with Cassie, or Alice, or either of their boyfriends. But now, suddenly, this books has an exact replica of Ms. Jones.

Ms. Jones' character in the book is Abigale Jones, the torture chamber master of Krystal Castle. This master of torture is described to be strict, horrible, and has an odd resemblance to a frog. That is Ms. Jones! There is not difference at the slightest besides the name. I am pretty sure that Ms. Jones first name is Agatha.

The really weird thing is that the whole story doesn't really have a similarity with what is going on in real life. The main character, Lily, really doesn't have a life in Krystal. She is just kind of there, talking with random people there. But I have to keep reading. I feel as though something big is going to be happening in the story soon but I'm not sure what.

"Rose..." said a quiet voice in my head. "Rose...Rose..." I tried to push the calling voice out of my head "Rose." The voice said getting impatient.

Crack! My head shot up and I saw a ruler just inches from my hand. I looked up to see Ms. Jones glaring at me through her glasses which held her big frog-like eyes. Her hands where gripping the ruler and the side of my desk so hard that I could only guess that she was restraining herself from hitting me.

"Miss Chasey, I hope you know that you are in detention and that reading is strictly prohibited," Ms. Jones scolded, her voice piercing the air around me like a knife. "Give me the book."

Book? What book? I looked down in my lap, following where Ms. Jones was pointing and saw my book lying open. I did not remember getting it out of my backpack and sneaking it under my desk.

"Miss Chasey, BOOK!" Ms. Jones was on the verge of yelling so I quickly closed the book and handed it to her. Her wrinkled hands closed around the book and her face turned into a grimace. She hated me. She hated everything about this world.

"Sorry, Ms. Jones," I mumbled when she was still standing there shaking.

"Two weeks! You have two more weeks after your first set of detentions. Th-that should keep you busy and teach you to keep your mouth closed!" Ms. Jones screeched, her glasses sliding down her nose with every tremble of her body.

"But Ms. Jones, I didn't say anything! I was just—"

"Shut up, Miss Chasey! Unless you want a bigger punishment, don't talk again!"

"But—"

"Chasey!" I shut my mouth when she screeched my name. I sunk lower into my seat and she stalked away with my book.

It was only my second day of detention and I have already got Ms. Jones yelling at me. It was my second day of two weeks and now I have four weeks all because of that book. This had to be a new record, but unfortunately, not one that I wanted.

I looked around the empty classroom and wished that people could fill the somber desks. Being in this room alone was probably just as bad as being in the torture chamber with Abigale, the torture chamber master. Instead of thinking about the book, I imagined that my whole English class was in the room. I pretended to eavesdrop on their conversations and I even pretended that know-it-all Sara was being scolded by Ms. Jones.

Suddenly, my gaze fell on her. Ms. Jones was sitting at her desk in her frog position, poring over a book. But wait...that was my book! She was reading the book she confiscated from me. She was reading the book that cost me two extra weeks of detention! But why would she be freaking out over the book one second and then totally hooked the next? Was it just a trap to get the book, to make me suffer, and practice her freaking out act just because she was bored?

My heart suddenly jumped, causing me to almost fall out of my seat when I realized that that book was about me! There were parts in there about my character, Lily, telling everyone about how horrible Abigale Jones, the torture chamber master, was. What if she read that part and realized that Abigale Jones was really her? What if she thinks that this is all a prank and she punishes me? Knowing her, she will completely forget the physical punishment law and attack me with her wooden ruler.

Page turn. She has to be close to the part about her, I wasn't that far into the book to begin with. I had read only a few chapters. With this detention being three hours long, and we're not even an hour through, she was going to read that part today for sure!

Page turn. Her jumpy frog eyes still jumped across the page without stopping so she still wasn't there. I know that she will be there when her eyes stop moving, turn into slits, and her grip on the book will be enough to strangle a person. My heart beat fast in my chest and my hands twitched with anticipation and impatience. If it was going to happen, let it happen soon so this fearful anticipation would end.

Page turn. Her eyes still jumped, never leaving the meaning filled words to even look up to me. Maybe she was a slower reader then I thought, and maybe she won't get to that cursed page today. Or maybe, I'm a faster reader and was farther in the book than I thought. Either case, she is eventually going to read it. Eventually, I am going to be holding back my screams and my tears when the ruler collides with my skin and I'll doing my best to not give Ms. Jones that satisfaction even if there were desks flying towards me.

Page turn. Suspense and impatience is killing me. I almost wish for the dark, stone walls of the torture chamber in Krystal Castle. I almost wanted to be sentenced to being flogged and tortured. I am almost restless to hang in chains against the stone walls with the moist rock touching my bare skin. I can hear the torturer preparing the whip, and the soon-to-be blood that will be dripping on the stone floor soon.

Page turn. The rustle of pages brought me out of my nightmare but it still seemed to continue. I listened to the clock ticking slowly behind me and the dripping of water in the sink. This torture has to be the worst anyone can think of. The fear of not knowing when she would strike, and the fear of not knowing what pain she would inflict made the distress unbearable. At least the victims in the torture chamber knew what their fate was. I had to wait for it to come.

Page turn. Clock ticking, water dripping, shallow breathing, heart racing, visions changing. Waiting... Just three more weeks and three days of this torture. But still no sign from Ms. Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

The Book

Nothing happened. Ms. Jones never brought her eyes away from the book. She even said she would let me go an hour early if I let her keep the book for the night. I wasn't going to say no to her and get extended detention time just so she could read. The other good thing about getting let out early was that if she did read the part about her, she would have time to remember that there is still a physical punishment law in place so she would not be able to do anything to me the next day.

The bad thing about letting her keep the book is that she will definitely read the part about her. If she got upset enough, she would be able to think of the worst punishment she could come up with all night.

I miss the book though. I want to read it and find out if it says anything about my time with Ms. Jones. From what I have read though, I doubt it will have much detail. It still seems that Lily is not a full and developed character yet. It's like she needs inspiration from something but it just hasn't come yet.

I still have one question that I haven't been able to answer. Every thing so far has been pretty much based on my life and conversations. If this keeps up, does that mean that all the pages coming can predict the future and what will happen, or all they all blank just waiting to be filled? I haven't gotten up the courage to find out yet because I'm worried that I don't want to know. But for this answer, I need the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope

"Hey, Rose," Edward and Cassie mumbled, not looking away from their lunch. They cast uneasy glances around the lunch room as I sat down. They must have heard about the endless weeks of detention I received. Since both of them were straight 'A' perfect students, they thought it wasn't a smart idea to socialize with those who get in trouble.

"Relax guys. I'm not that uncool, yet..." I said, annoyance filling my voice.

Edward and Cassie still didn't look too happy with my presence. I wanted to reach over the table and slap them both in the face and tell them to give it a rest. They had been my friends since seventh grade and now they were letting something like detention get in the way of our friendship. Sometimes they made it feel as though you had to be just like them to be with them. Maybe that's why those two got along so well.

We ate in silence for awhile and I waited for Edward and Cassie to become more relaxed. When minutes passed by endlessly, I decided to just ignore their looks and silence and get them to be my friends again.

"So...I guess you heard about my detentions," I said, watching their reactions carefully.

They nodded once and looked back at their lunches.

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday during detention?" I asked, knowing they would. Gossip spread fast around the school but I still had something waiting for them.

They nodded again and looked helplessly at each other. I could tell that they wanted to make me disappear until my detentions were over, but I kept going and ignored their coldness.

"Did you hear about how I got two more weeks of detention?"

Again, they nodded with minimal eye contact.

"So I guess you know all about the book then..." I challenged, watching them closely. They exchanged a quick glance but still didn't look up to me. "So I guess I don't have to tell you about how I got out of detention early, then."

Edward's eyes widened and Cassie looked up at me with shock written all over her face. It was school wide knowledge that Ms. Jones was the most unforgiving teacher and that she never let kids out of detention early, so this news was both new and completely impossible. Luckily, I was the only person there so no one else knew it had happened. I was still content over the fact that this information had not been leaked yet. I was careful to only spill the information about detention that I wanted Cassie and Edward to hear from my classmates so I could get them to listen to me. I almost laughed to myself about how genius I had been but caught myself when I saw the two of them still staring at me.

"What?" I said sarcastically, "You don't know about the book? It _is_ what got me out of detention...oh, but you already know that because you both know everything! Oh, look. Biology starts in 5 minutes. Got to get going. See you two later..."

"Wait!" said Cassie, right as I was standing up to leave, "Tell us."

"What? You actually want me to talk to you? Even after I just got detention?" Sarcasm and annoyance were thick in my voice but I kept my tone even. I needed to hold on to them just a little longer. I needed them to help me.

"Yes. I'm sorry. We're sorry. You are just not a very respected person right now in the academic community here at school," Cassie said, holding Edward close by her side. His arm wrapped around her waist and his dark short hair stood like protection right beside her.

"Academic community? What is that?" I said, my temper rising a little but I was able to keep it down.

"All the academic clubs here at school and the goody two shoes like us," she said smiling shyly. "Please! Tell us what happened!"

"Fine," I said, smiling on the inside, "I bought this book..."

"A book? That is what your story is about?" Edward said laughing. Cassie elbowed him hard in the ribs and he shut his mouth tightly. Cassie gave me an apologetic glance, pleading that I continue.

"Anyway, I bought this book so I started to read it. Before I knew it, the book was not telling a new story, but my story. Of course it wasn't exact, but it seemed like everything is based upon my conversations and encounters. Things I said just days before show up and people I talked to are in there too. Like James, and even Ms. Jones." When I finished, Edward and Cassie were looking at me like I was speaking another language. Doubt was screaming in their eyes and they remained silent for several minutes.

"Huh?" Edward finally said, his amber eyes still unbelieving.

"You don't believe me, do you..." I said, glancing to the floor.

Edward shook his head and Cassie elbowed him again, but even Cassie was not responding.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked wearily.

"Um...I don't remember...I can't think of anything with you two in it at this point.... I would show you the book but Ms. Jones is borrowing it," I said, knowing that I sounded like I was lying.

"Wait, why is Ms. Jones borrowing it?" Edward asked. I thought I saw concern flicker in his eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Oh yeah. I didn't finish my story. Anyway, I was reading the book just thinking about how similar everything was and then Ms. Jones caught me. She was really freaked out about me reading during my detention and she was practically yelling at me to give her the book. I did and then I noticed her reading it! I started to get really worried because there were parts in there that had to do with Lily telling off the torture chamber master, that's Ms. Jones, and saying how horrible she was. But Ms. Jones never took her eyes off of that book. She let me go an hour early if I let her borrow the book," I said proudly.

Cassie and Edward were both staring at me with incredulous looks on their faces making me feel as though they thought everything I said was crazy. But truth was, everything I was saying did sound crazy to anyone who had no idea what had been happening the last couple of days.

"Just please try to believe me guys. Please. I need someone on my side here," I pleaded, watching their faces.

"I don't think I can, Rose," Cassie said apologetically. "I would if I could but everything you are saying sounds like you just want attention."

"I would agree, Rose. You can't make up these kinds of stories and expect people to believe you. This is high school, not first grade," Edward said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Tears were coming to my eyes and I wanted to scream. What do they know? They know nothing. They live in this perfect life where everything is just perfect between the two of them and nothing ever goes wrong. But I know they were right about not believing me. I wouldn't believe me either for all the stories I come up with. But what am I to do? My hope is gone.

As I watched Cassie and Edward walk away, intertwined, I did not know what I could do. No one would believe me so I was going to have to figure this book out by myself. I will work on the trust thing later. Now, I want my book back.


	7. Chapter 7

Into the Dream

I was swimming. I was swimming but I felt like I was drowning. I was swimming but not moving, and drowning but not choking. It's the feeling of sleep, and the feeling of my last dream. My arms felt like rocks in the water, or was it air? I tried to move them but they stayed there, floating helplessly. I was waiting. I know what will help me get out of this labyrinth. The girl. I was waiting for the girl with the dark blue skin and the long white hair. I was wishing for the big black eyes and her soft cool skin to come out of the surrounding darkness. I knew I could not help myself, but I knew she could.

Darkness. Nothing but darkness all around me. Where was she? Only then did I realize how uncomfortable I was getting from not being able to breath. It felt like it had been ten minutes of just floating and waiting in this darkness. I needed help. I had to get out of here.

Wait...I saw something. Something was below me. She has to be here, I know I saw her. Thank goodness I have someone to rescue me from this paralyzing labyrinth of inability.

_Help me!_ I thought, hoping that she could read minds. It seemed like a logical idea since she knew I wanted her to help me last time. _I need you!_

A shrill laughter came from behind me and I felt myself want to scream. But I then remembered that the girl had the same laugh. She had to be there, watching me float helplessly as she scared me to death.

_Please help me, whoever you are! _My thoughts practically screamed, I can't do anything!

More laughter from behind me but this time it was closer. How much I wished I could move and not have to put my mobility into the hands of this thing.

_Please help..._I thought, closing my eyes and concentrating harder.

"Welcome back." My eyes shot open and I was again face to face with the blue girl. When my eyes just stared in shock, the girl brought her hand to my cheek. Maybe because my thoughts were so jumbled, she wanted me to speak so she didn't have to figure my thoughts out. "Did you not expect to see me again?"

Her cool hand touched my face lightly and I took a deep, gasping, breath and started to cough. I choked in the air, or the water, as the girl waited for me to recover.

"No, I expected you," I coughed, "but everything is still so confusing."

"How so?" she asked, giving me a curious look.

"I mean, why are you helping me? I don't even know you. And where am I?" I drilled, wanting as many answers as I could get.

"I am Carnismiles," the girl said, giving me a big smile of pleasure, "I help you because only mermaids can move and speak in these waters. I can make you move and speak by my touch, but only if I want you to."

"You help everyone who falls into these waters?" I asked, looking at her more throughly, "Wait, I thought you said only mermaids can move in these waters. You have legs!"

"Your human, aren't you?" she said sharply, her features becoming cold.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"It was you humans who claimed to know who we are and what we are suppose to look like. It was humans who imagined us to be half fish!" Hatred was thick in her voice and her dark eyes turned to slits, glaring at me.

"I-I didn't know! That was j-just what I was taught!" I stuttered, her cold eyes pierced into me like swords. "Besides, I didn't even know t-that mermaids existed!"

"Now you know so never again will you go around thinking otherwise. It will get you into a lot of trouble. Some creatures here are not as kind hearted and understanding as I am when you speak of such human lies," Carnismiles said, her face in a grimace. She spit into the darkness then looked back up to me with a softer face, "Time for you to go."

"What? Why?" I said shocked.

"Don't scream this time," she said, not looking at me but at my wrist. With that, she dug her white nails into my skin and I held back my scream. I cringed at the pain and waited to find myself back on my bed. But the pain continued and my tears stung my eyes. This was taking so much longer than last time.

When the pain stopped, I was afraid to open my eyes because I wanted to keep dreaming. I wanted to go back and talk to Carnismiles, the mermaid. I reached around looking for my covers but I couldn't find them on me. I groped around next to me and my hands froze. What I felt was not my bed cover. It wasn't even my sheets. I slowly opened my eyes and I almost fainted. I was not on my bed but sitting on grass in front of a castle. The walls were tall with vines growing up the sides, the towers reached to the sky, and there was a tall, wrought iron gate that separated me from the stone walls.

I stood up slowly taking in the big castle and the sparkling lake. The trees behind the castle just past the lake were so far away they looks like baby evergreens. Sparkling colored lights danced around and over the mirroring waters of the lake. If I hadn't read the book, it would never had occurred to me that the dancing lights were fairies. They are known to be really self absorbed and so they loved the mirror like waters of the lake to look at themselves dancing.

I stepped closer to the iron gates, fascinated by the amazing castle that stood before me. I grasped the cool iron and put my head on the rods. This dream was amazing. There were so many senses, not normal to my usual dim dreams. This one was so full of color and light.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A voice yelled, not far behind me. I jumped and stepped away from the gate. I turned around and saw two men in armor coming towards me, their swords out.

I instinctively took a step backward and my back collided with the iron bars. I was trapped. I didn't have a sword or even a knife and I knew I would not be able to out run them since there was no where to run. I saw a couple more guards following behind the two with their swords out.

"What are you doing over 'ere?" A broad man with a brown beard said, stopping a couple feet away with his sword pointed at me.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, too scared to be able to think. Three more swords were being pointed at me making four swords positioned to strike me if needed.

"How could you not know. It is a law," said the tall man with the long nose, "Everyone should know the law."

"Well, y-you see...I'm n-not from around here. I-I'm, uh, visiting," I tried, hoping that it would be enough to lower the swords.

"Visiting? Visiting Krystal?" the broad man said, chuckling.

"Krystal? I'm really in Krystal?!" I said excited. I was dreaming about the book! I was actually in the city of Krystal!

All the soldiers burst out laughing at my enthusiasm. They all dropped their swords, probably sure that I wasn't a threat.

"Yes, you is in Krystal and from the looks of it you sure ain't from here," the broad man said through is laughs. "Where is you from, girl?"

"Far, far away from here," I mumbled.

"Who are ya staying with, girl?" The tall man asked, looking me down, "Cant be anyone important by the looks of you."

I looked down at what I was wearing and was shocked to see that it was rags. My mouth fell open and I realized that I was a peasant. I was covered in a dress made out of brown dirty cloth that smelled faintly of dirt and potatoes. I pop up in front of a palace, a castle, a place of royalty, and I'm dressed in rags. Why did I have to be a peasant in my own dreams?

"I asked you a question, girl!" The tall man said, slapping me across the face. I held back my tears and lowered my head.

"I don't know," I whispered in a small voice. I don't know who to go to or where to go. I am lost. Lost in my dream.

"Hey, why don't we take 'er to the village center?" the broad man asked the taller soldier. "We could see if anyone will take 'er and we can have some good fun..."

Two guards winked at each other and started to laugh. They both grabbed one of my arms and started to drag me with them as they made their way to the village center. As hard as I struggled and kicked and screamed, I couldn't break free. I stopped trying to get away when they started to hit me when I struggled.

The village center wasn't much of a center. It was mainly a small wooden platform about five feet wide and three feet long in the middle of the cluster of houses. I would never have noticed that it was the village center if the guard hadn't said so. The only thing I could see this center being used for would be public notifications and maybe, occasionally, when the King of Krystal would speak.

I saw people lurking in doorways, down alleys, and in the shadows. They looked ragged, hungry, and scared. Obviously they stayed away from the guards by the way they almost disappeared when the two guards and I entered the center.

"People of Krystal!" said the tall man to the baron streets of the small city, "I bring you this repulsive girl that is so ignorant, that she doesn't know the laws. I found her snooping around the gates of the castle and everyone knows that that is not allowed. So, I am offering her up to anyone. Highest bidder gets her and has full right to do anything to her."

I looked, with my heart plummeting, at the tall man and tried to give him a look of hatred. But all that I could muster was a grimace from the stinging blows that I could still feel on my face. When the guard holding me saw my face, he laughed with amusement.

"Do we have any bidders?" he said holding me out in front of him. No one could be seen except for a couple of shadows lurking in the doorways and down alleys.

"No? Well I guess we will show you some possible uses for this girl," the tall man sneered, pulling me close to him.

"For example," the broad man said, pointing over to the tall man who had grabbed my arms, "Pleasure..."

"Come 'ere, girl," the tall man breathed, his breath full of alcohol in my ear.

His arms and his hands started to slide on my body, up and down my sides. His rough hands had reached my breasts and I wanted to scream but his lips on mine silenced me. I tried to pull away from the reeking body that held me close and the bitter lips on mine and the searching tongue for mine, but his nails dug into my arms so I stopped struggling. Tears stung my eyes but I knew there was nothing I could do.

"You know you all want it," the broad man announced to the empty street.

The tall man then let go of my arms and my lips and I collapsed to the ground. My legs felt weak, my mouth stung from the alcohol, and my heart beat fast. That was the most horrible experience I had ever had and I hoped that no man in this reeking city would want to buy me for sex purposes. That kiss was bad enough.

"There's also a second choice to her uses," the tall guard laughed. "If your not a sex person, you could use her as a way to get out your anger."

"Just lock her in the basement and when you need to let out some anger, you can play around with this bitch," said the broad man, "For example..."

The tall man forced me to have my back toward him and he pulled my hands together behind me. I saw the broad man's hand launch toward me and felt it harshly collide with my stomach. I doubled over in pain but the tall man pulled me up. When I looked up at the broad man, all I saw was a fist coming towards my face. His fist plunged into my right eye and I fell backward when my hands were released. I landed on the ground and curled into a ball. I just wanted this to stop! I wanted to wake up from this horrible dream. I was about to try to stand back up when the tall man swung his heavy boot towards my back. I tried to move out of the way but was not fast enough. I fell back down and cringed at the never ending pain. Why could I feel all this? Why wasn't I waking up?

"Come on people, its super fun. She's like a toy!" The tall man said. Then both of the guards grabbed my arms, bringing me to my knees. "She can be all yours! Come on up! Any amount will be considered."

Not a shadow moved, not a dead plant stirred, not an animal growled, and silence answered the guards. I was starting to feel glad that they just might leave me there to fend for myself and then I wouldn't have to be sold to anyone. This thought alone kept my head held as high as I could.

"No one? Okay..." Said the broad man. The guards let go of my arms and I stayed flat on the platform with my head off the edge. "I guess we could just kill her for breaking the law..."

My heart skipped a beat and my head shot up. Before I could get up though, the broad man's heavy boot was set on my back so I couldn't move. The tall man got off the platform to face me and gave me a jeering smirk. I was finished. I knew what they were going to do. Life started to go in slow motion as my thoughts clicked into hyper speed. Do you die in real life when you die in your dreams? Or is it just a scary nightmare that I will wake up from, my bed soaked in a pool of sweat.

"Wait!" I heard a girl yell, running up to the guards holding me captive. "I want her."

Both of the guards froze in their steps and looked at the girl. I could not lift my head high enough to see my rescuer because of the heavy boot on my back so I lowered my head.

"You want her?" The broad man said grabbing a handful of hair. His boot lifted off of my back and using my hair, jerked my head of to face the girl. I grimaced in pain and more wet tears flooded my eyes, blinding me.

"Yes. What is wrong with that?" She said, her tone casual.

"You're just not the audience we were trying to attract to buy this girl," The tall man said sourly. "What use do you have for her anyway? Your just a girl! You can't have sex with her."

"Yeah, we can't just give her to you," said the broad man, "She has to be of some service to you."

"Understandable..." said the girl, walking closer to examine me. "Let's see..."

The broad man pulled my hair harder, forcing me onto my knees. I felt so useless and pitiful with my body being forced around like a doll and my fate completely up to them. Everything hurt and I gave up trying to see through my eyes. It was completely worthless.

"Decent structure...good arms...small hands..." she murmured walking around me. "Yeah. She'll be perfect as a servant."

"Uh, girl, don't mind me asking...but what exactly is your trade?" the tall man sneered.

"Textiles," the girl said, still staring at me. "My father is a very wealthy merchant and we do have many servants. But because she will work for free, she can be my own personal servant. Father always thought it unnecessary."

"Fine. You can have her," the broad man said, pushing me back to the ground. I heard coins being exchanged and a new set of stinging tears came to my eyes. I woke up crying to my beeping alarm clock, and my sweat soaked bed once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost

The dream frightened me. Everything felt so real, so complete, so painful. I felt like I cried the tears and I remember everything those drunken guards did. When I woke up, I found myself still crying, but I didn't feel any pain. I just felt sore. I felt the kind of sore you get from stretching too much or working out too hard. I slowly dragged myself out of my damp, tear-stained bed and turned off my alarm. I was so tired and I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I felt absolutely miserable.

Later that night, after a long and boring day of school, I slowly made my way to my room. I was _not_ ready to have another one of those dreams. I had a feeling that the dream was going to continue and I was scared about what would happen next. When I came into my room, I looked around. The dark blue walls with my Nickelback posters stared at me with their empty eyes. I ignored the needles of the imaginary eyes and dug my hand into my backpack looking for the book.

Nothing. I dug my hand in deeper, feeling for the big, fat, binding. It had to be in there. I just had it in study hall. I know I put it back into my bag. I remember doing it and making sure I did. I did not want to lose the book and now, ironically, I had lost it.

I started dumping out all the contents of my bag and desperately looked, but it was no where to be found. I gave up on my backpack and started to look around my room. If it was not in my bag then maybe I unconsciously took it out when I got home. I tore my books from the bookshelf and my sheets from my bed. I even dug through the trash and the mountains of papers and books on my desk. Nothing.

"Rose, what are you doing?" My mom asked in shock as she walked into my room.

"Mom, have you seen my book?" I said, not looking up from my search.

"What book?" She said casually. How clueless could she be? I had been reading the book every living minute of the day that I could.

"The book we got at the thrift store the other day. The super thick one with gold letters on the front."

"Title?"

"Somnium Libri, I think. I don't know what it means or even what language its in," I said shrugging. "Please mom, have you seen it anywhere?"

"Sorry, don't think so," she said leaving me to my search.

"Thanks for the help," I mumbled watching her go.

I searched for an hour and finally gave up, exhausted. I fell onto my bed and lay there surrounded by all the piles. Thoughts swirled in my head and despair flooded my veins. The book was lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Fate

Carnismiles was there when I arrived this time. When I opened my eyes, she was right in front of me, smiling her wide smile. As soon as I had fully realized where I was, her blue hand came to my face allowing me to gasp for breath.

"Welcome back, Lily," Carnismiles said, smiling.

"My name isn't Lily," I told her, looking questionably at her, "It's Rose."

"Here and in Krystal, you are Lily. Rose does not exist as far as anyone knows. Lily does," smiled Carnismiles.

"Why is that?" I demanded. I wasn't going to change my name just because some mermaid in my dream told me to.

"In dreams, things get disordered and information is lost somewhere in between the two worlds. Rose's name is left behind and replaced with Lily so your name doesn't have to move between the two worlds," she explained. I still did not quite understand what she was trying to tell me but I really didn't want to ask.

"Fine. I will go by Lily, but, how did you know my name?"

"I am the border between your world and Lily's world. I know everything about everyone who passes through the barrier."

"So that means there's other people who do this to?" I said, surprised.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that. No information of other travelers is to be passed on to another traveler. That would destroy the purpose of the barrier," Carnismiles laughed.

"What exactly is the barrier?"

"Mermove Lake," Carnismiles said, looking around the darkness. "Mermove Lake is the barrier because it's passable from both sides. The lake is also central to the whole kingdom so the barrier protectors can deliver the travelers to the part of the kingdom they need to be in."

"But why do I have to stop here instead of just passing through the barrier?" None of this was making sense to me at all.

"Because you need to be allowed through by the mermaids. If we do not think you are worthy enough to pass through, we send you right back where you came from," Carnismiles smiled proudly. Then her smile faded, "Except for the few who make it in no matter what."

"You mean that some people who are not worthy to be here still make it through?"

"Yes. These people are called Passers. They pass through our hold and always seem to make it where they are going to. No mermaid is needed to assist them and no mermaid can stop them," she said, all her pride gone, "We don't know how to stop this from happening."

"Who is 'we'?" I asked.

"'We' are the council of the Mermaids who decide and take care of everything for the mermaids and for the people who pass through the barrier," she said, her voice full with pride again. "Of course, I make the final decision."

"Why?" I felt stupid for asking so many questions.

"I am Princess of Mermove Lake," she smiled. Then abruptly she said, "time to go now. Enough with the questions."

Pain seared my arm as Carnismiles' nails pierced my skin again, blinding me with tears. I didn't realize that I was out of Mermove Lake until I heard a voice.

"You want her?" It was the broad man. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up from the small wooden stage. He faced me towards the girl that wanted to buy me. I saw...Alice?

"Yes. What is wrong with that?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Your just not the audience we were trying to attract to buy this girl," I heard the tall man say behind me, "What use do you have for her anyway? You're just a girl! You can't have sex with her."

"Yeah, we can't just give her to you. She has to be of some service to you," The broad man said keeping a firm grip on my hair.

"Understandable..." said the girl who looked like Alice. "Lets see..."

The guard holding my hair pulled up harder making me raise to my knees. My head ached from the guard's rough grip but I kept the tears from my eyes. The dream Alice walked closer to me and examined me closely.

"Decent structure...good arms...small hands..." she murmured making a full circle around me. "Yeah. She'll be perfect as a servant."

"Uh, girl, don't mind me asking...but what exactly is your trade?" sneered the tall man who was still behind me.

"Textiles," the girl said, still staring me deep in the eyes. "My father is a very wealthy merchant and we do have many servants. But because she will work for free, she can be my own personal servant. Father always thought it unnecessary."

"Fine. You can have her," the broad man said, shoving me down on the dirt by dream Alice.

I sat up, spitting the dirt that had flown into my mouth back onto the ground. I heard an exchange of coins from behind me and a soft murmur of counting from the guards. I looked around at the transaction and saw the guards walking drunkenly away back toward the castle, still counting their coins. Then I saw the dream Alice starting to walk the opposite way into the village. She stopped when she noticed that I had still not gotten up from the ground. She turned around and looked at me blankly.

"Are you coming?" she asked, her arms crossed.

I quickly got up and walked over to her. She waited there for me to catch up and then turned on her heel and continued walking. I caught up with her and she looked over at me.

"My name is Alicia. You will call me by Alicia and nothing else. Understand?" she said hurriedly. I nodded and she looked away and down the road. "And what shall I call you?"

"R-...Lily," I stuttered, deciding to take the mermaid's advice. "My name is Lily."

"Perfect," Alicia said, turning down another street, "Come."

I followed Alicia through the streets of Krystal City. The cobblestones echoed in the empty alleys with the occasional pat of a cat or stray dog. The doors and windows of all of the houses lining the road were closed even with the warm temperature of Krystal. The buildings that we passed looked old and dated as though they had been there for several generations. The tile roofs were caving in on some of the homes, a chimney looked like it was about to fall down the slope of one roof, and paint was peeling off the sides of most of the houses. We seemed to be in the poorer part of Krystal and the houses showed.

"Where are you from?" Alicia asked, not turning to face me.

"Far, far away from here," I mumbled. I knew I would sound crazy if I went into detail.

"Well, welcome to Krystal!" Alicia said spreading her arms out in front of us as we walked into a brighter street. More lively houses were lining the street from both sides and the sparkling windows reflected the sun and sky. Small children, dressed in similar clothes as I, roamed the cobblestone street barefoot. Mothers watched the little children carefully from the door frames of the small humble houses. I felt at home with the poor peasants of Krystal in their rags and dirty faces.

A small girl with raven black hair walked up to me and cupped her hands. I looked at the girl and she looked at me with her round, begging brown eyes and her small hungry face. I knew that I had no money on me so I looked pleadingly at Alice. She sighed digging into her pouch that was tied around her waist and gave me a golden coin. I plopped the coin into the little girl's hands and her face lit up. Her small hands closed around the coin and she held her hands by her chest. She looked up at me with her dirty face giving me a big smile before she ran back to her mother standing in the doorway.

"Its sad, isn't it?" Alicia said watching the girl hugging her mother.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I mumbled, still watching the girl. "Where I come from, that kind of thing happens too. It's just part of life."

"I meant that this is the best part of the city," she said, starting to continue down the road, waving for me to follow. "The people from the castle don't care about us."

I followed her but couldn't get my mind away from the little girl with the raven black hair. I knew that some people were just unfortunate enough to be born into that kind of state of poverty, but it's even worse when the King of the city doesn't care. No one in Krystal City would ever know the feeling of being full every night before they went to bed, or the feeling that they didn't have to give up their portions for someone who needed it more.

Those thoughts stuck with me until Alicia stopped in front of a dreary looking building. The walls were a slick gray, almost matching the gray cobblestones running down the street. The darkened windows glared down at us like big black eyes, and the large gray door threatened to lock me in forever. I did _not_ want to venture into this building but Alicia looked like this was where we were going.

"Here it is," Alicia mumbled looking up at the building. "This is my home."

"Looks more like a jail..." I said under my breath. Alicia had heard me and sighed. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Feels like one too," she sighed. She then raised her head and walked to the big gray door.

I gulped and followed reluctantly in through the door. When I walked into the first room, it was still hard to believe that this was a house, not a jail. The ground was cold, gray cement with no print or rugs. The walls were all painted with the same gray tint as it was outside and no pictures hung from their lifeless faces. There was some furniture in the room but not enough to make it seem roomy. I saw one love seat couch against the gray wall and a small, wooden, circular table painted gray standing next to it. The house was very uninviting at first impression.

Alicia closed the heavy door with a small click and walked to the center of the room. She looked around and then at me giving me an apologetic face.

"Father?" Alicia called through the gray house. "I'm home."

For a while, Alicia's voice echoed off the bare walls and the cement floor making her voice seem more amplified than before. She did not move after calling through the house and stood, just staring blankly at the gray wall.

"Alicia?" a husky male voice said in a close room.

"In the entry!" she called back.

Only seconds later, a big, muscular man entered the room. He stood in the doorway looking at me with dark eyes. He seemed to be bigger than the broad man, but shorter than the tall man, and took up almost the whole door frame. He was not fat, but he had muscles bigger than my waist and thick fingers like sausages that grasped the door frame. A thick neck held up his head and black hair fell from the top of his head almost to his shoulders. Just standing a couple feet away from him made me feel a sense of fear in his abilities.

"Where did you get that?" he asked Alicia, looking me up and down.

"City center. Two castle guards found her and were selling her for cheap. So I bought her as a servant," Alicia said looking proudly up at her father.

"How much did you pay for her?" his thick, husky voice said as he still looked at me with distaste.

"Just a couple coins."

"How long is she for?"

"However long I want," she answered.

"Where is she staying?" he said _still_ not taking his eyes off of me.

"With me."

"Fine." Then he stepped up to me his dark eyes piercing into my own. "You will obey my daughter as well as myself."

I nodded, my heart beating fast in my chest.

"You will only address me as sir, or Master. And you will address my daughter by what she asks."

I nodded again, fear flooding into my veins.

"You will not disappoint me or I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget. Do you understand me, girl?"

I nodded but he stepped threateningly toward me and I backed up.

"Answer me, girl! Enough of your muteness," he roared.

"Y-yes, sir," I stuttered.

"Good," he said backing off. "Teach her good, Alicia."

"Yes father," Alicia said as she watched her father trudge out the room.

I felt my stomach drop and my heart stop in fear. I felt trapped in this dream and my position in this house didn't help. Hearing the conversation between Alicia and her father, and having her father threaten me made me realize the deep trouble I was getting into in this dream. I worked for Alicia and her father now and they decided what to do with me and and what to make me do. They controlled my life now, I didn't. I realized now that I was not a servant for Alicia and her father. Servants had rights. I was a slave.


	10. Chapter 10

Drowning

I woke with a start, drenched in sweat and my clothes clinging to every inch of my body. Beads of sweat ran down my face and back and I breathed heavily. I bolted upright in my bed, my eyes wide and my blood pumping through my ears. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end despite the damp pulling them down.

I was scared. My dream felt so real. I experienced the whole dream as if it were my normal, usual, basic life. I heard the sounds, I smelled the dirt, I saw the little girl's pleading eyes, and I felt the cool cobblestones beneath my feet. But it was a dream...wasn't it?

I was so confused. Why was this happening to me? Why do I have to live in two worlds and deal with the pain and problems of both? And most importantly, why do I have to figure this out by myself? So many questions with so little answers. And if there were answers, where could I get them?

I relaxed a little and laid down on my damp bed. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about everything and nothing, causing my mind to spin in circles. Darkness lurked everywhere in my room. It clung to the walls and the floor, devouring any light that came too close to it. The darkness scared me. It reminded me of the endless darkness of my dreams, and despair. The darkness clung to me like my damp clothes and closed its cold hand around my heart. The cold sent a shiver down my spine raising cold bumps on my arms.

I wanted to get myself out of the misery and the darkness so I reached under my mattress for my pack of matches. I kept them hidden and secret from my mother who hates the smell of candles and the light of the fire. Its evil to her, whereas it's hope to me.

When I found the small pack, I struck a single match. The light and warmth from the tiny flame illuminated my disheveled room, overpowering the darkness. I sighed in relief and the tiny flame flickered from my breath. It quickly burnt out and I threw the spent match on my bedside table.

I took a deep breath and fell back down on my pillow. I was exhausted but I did not want to go back to sleep. I knew what waited for me as soon as I fell back asleep. Alicia, her menacing father, and the dreary, gray house. I was tired, but I was even more tired of the dream.

I didn't want to fall back asleep, but I felt the dream pulling, alluring me to close my eyes. I sat back up, refusing to listen to the enticing words lulling me to sleep. The dream wanted to control me, I could feel it. And I felt that I would never get away from it. But I know that I am strong too.

It's drawing me in with its grasping hands, dragging my heart with them. I am not strong enough to save it and I feel myself loosing control. It draws me under with it and there is no one to save me from its hold. I am drowning. Drowning peacefully in my dreams.

Suddenly a loud and forceful beeping keeps me from falling into Krystal. I look sleepily at my alarm clock sitting on the only clear surface of my room My clock flashed green with glowing numbers, rhythmically with the shrill beeps. I rolled out of bed and turned on my light, temporally blinding me. When my eyes adjusted, I turned off my clock and got ready for another drowning day.


	11. Chapter 11

Sleep

"Welcome to your ninth day of detention, Miss Chasey," Ms. Jones said flatly as I walked into the room. "As you can see, you are the only one. Again."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in my usual seat. Ms. Jones was always so dramatic. Why was I the only one she gave detentions to? Maybe because she hates me beyond reasoning for dozing in her class.

"Eleven more days of this, hopefully," Ms. Jones muttered to herself as she graded papers from the day. "Then I can go home to my cat."

This statement was not a big surprise. Of course Ms. Jones had no family. And if she did, they would have left her by now. No one would want to be associated with the Torture Chamber Master...I-I mean Ms. Jones, my evil English teacher.

I set my chin on my hands and sat there silently watching the evil woman, both fictional and not, grading the endless papers that her victims were forced to write. Her red pen sliced along the page like slashes in flesh. The red ink on the papers looked like the marks that a whip would make on the bare back of a condemned victim. There was absolutely no doubt that she made the perfect Torture Chamber Master.

Boredom crept through every part of my body and my eyes suddenly felt heavy. I felt my mind trying to slip into sleep but I forced my eyes open. I did not want to go into my dream, not during detention at least. There was no need for a shaking, raging Ms. Jones again. I did not want nor did I need more detentions.

I sat up taller, forcing myself awake. The sudden movement caused Ms. Jones to look up from her grading and give me a quick glare from above her glasses. She returned to her grading only seconds later still marking up the poor students' paper. I decided to avoid making any more quick movements to keep Ms. Jones attention away from me.

My mind turned to the book that had started all of this chaos. Somnium Libri...what a weird name for a book in English. I had tried to Google the name to see what would come up but all I found were pages in the same foreign language and a book review that was just about as good as the back cover. None of the information was helpful at all.

But it wasn't the minimal online information about this book that worried me. It was the fact that I still hadn't found the book. I had torn my room apart all the way into my closet and I came up with little more than a dust ball. I had even retraced my steps and asked all of my teachers if they had seen it. Well, all of them except Ms. Jones. No one said they had seen it or had even heard of the book. I wasn't quite sure what was so important about having this book but I knew that somehow, the book was necessary to have in my possession. Even without the book, I was still having dreams. I guessed that the book did not seem to affect what I dreamt about.

The clock ticked slowly behind me and the scratching of Ms. Jones pen was slowly lulling me to sleep. It took all my strength to keep my eyes open and my senses awake. Even so, my eyes kept drooping down and I had to keep forcing them open. They felt like they had weights on the lids and my eyes had no choice but to close. I didn't think that I could hold them up for much longer until my mind slipped into another dream. My neck muscles ached and were weak and my body felt heavy. I propped my chin back on my hands to keep my head steady, but it didn't keep my eyes from dropping still.

I had literally not slept in days. I was so determined not to go back into the dream that I had been pulling all-nighters for four days. I wanted so badly to lay my head down on a pillow and sleep for the days I had missed. But I did not want to have to dream the dream that had been forcing me to want to stay awake.

"Dismissed," said a voice in front of me. My head and my eyes shot up and I realized that Ms. Jones was talking to me.

I looked around and then behind me at the clock. Detention was really over. My three hours in this cursed room was over. Already? I quickly gathered my backpack and my jacket and walked briskly out of the room before Ms. Jones changed her mind.

How were the three hours done? It felt like little more than 30 minutes. I didn't fall asleep either because I didn't have a strange dream. I always have a strange dream as soon as I leave consciousness so I was definitely not asleep for more than 2 hours. And besides, if I did sleep, then why didn't I get caught by Ms. Jones? She catches everything. I can't scratch my finger without her noticing.

Maybe I was just getting used to the time. Three hours seems shorter after you deal with it for nine days. There had to be a reasonable and obvious explanation for why this detention seemed so short. Right?


	12. Chapter 12

Color

I did not want to collapse on my bed and get engulfed in pillows only because I knew I would fall asleep. I had not slept in four days only by lots of coffee and keeping the lights on bright at night and drinking several servings of coffee throughout the day. I knew that if I surrendered myself to somnolence I would go right back into the dream. I would end right back in Alicia's gray house being condemned to a life of servitude.

My eyes were still falling and my body had trouble supporting me. I was so tired of insomnia and the energy it took to do it. It made me feel exhausted, drained, distracted, and in a feeling of nonexistence. The lack of sleep was also using up all the extra energy I required to stay sane.

I felt sleep calling to me and wanting to take me away like it was supposed to do. But I didn't want to let it. As soon as I closed my aching eyes, I would arrive at Mermove Lake. I would watch Carnismiles dig her nails into my skin, and then I would fall right back were I left off. In Krystal and in Alicia's house with Alicia and her father agreeing that I was her servant. I didn't want to be part of this story anymore.

My head felt like it was swimming while my body was trying to fight an uphill battle with sleep. Unfortunately, I was loosing and sleep was taking me fast. My eyes blurred and the bright light disappeared behind my closing eyelids. I couldn't open them anymore no matter what I tried to do. I felt myself collapse on my bed, my body giving up the impossible fight.

I felt my mind and body get claimed by sleep and my body started to relax. I surrendered knowing that sleep had won me again.

"Hello." My eyes opened and I saw Carnismiles smiling widely at me.

I tried to say something back but I still couldn't breath. I was again floating in Mermove Lake in a state of paralysis. I looked to Carnismiles pleading her to let me speak but she just chuckled at my thoughts.

"Sorry. Don't have time to chat today. I have another obligation to attend to," she explained grabbing my wrist.

Her nails pierced my arm again sending tears to my eyes but I forced them open. I saw bubbles moving rapidly around my body sending a rainbow of colors all around me. The fast movement was making me nauseous so I closed my eyes and my stomach began to ease.

A few seconds later, I opened my eyes and Alicia's father was looking me up and down.

"Fine," he said stepping closer to me, his eyes dark. "You will obey my daughter as well as myself."

"Yes, sir," I said obediently.

"Good. You will only address me as sir or Master. You will address my daughter by what she asks."

"Yes, sir," I said again.

"You will not disappoint me or I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget. Do you understand me, girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Teach her good Alicia," he said giving me one last scowl before trudging into another room.

"Yes, Father," She said after him. Then she turned to me. "You may call me Alicia. Nothing more, nothing less. Around my father you will call me Master. Do not anger my father for he will punish you severely and always remember to call him sir, or master. He is very particular about titles which is why it is important that you do not forget."

"Yes, Master Alica," I said, understanding.

"Perfect. That is how you are to act when my father is around. In any other case, I want you to be my friend so only call me Alicia." She smiled.

"I don't understand," I said, my face fixed in puzzlement.

"I did not buy you to be my servant, Lily. I have plenty of those. I bought you to save you from those castle guards and to be my friend. Father doesn't allow me to have friends for he thinks it is inappropriate," she said looking deeply into my eyes. I saw her green eyes sparkle in excitement. So much like Alice.

I did not know what to say to her so all I did was nod. She smiled and started walking the opposite way her father went. I followed behind her silently still trying to understand this dream. She walked quickly through the gray house, doorway after doorway, through rooms that looked almost identical. I soon lost count of the number or rooms we went through that looked exactly the same.

Alicia stopped walking in the middle of the hallway so I looked to see where we were. Ahead of us was another long, gray hallway just like the one we had just been going down. Beside us was a dark hallway in which Alicia was looking. I couldn't see the end of the hallway where I was standing and was still not sure why were were standing there.

"Don't speak." Alicia whispered right when I opened my mouth to ask. She looked around her and down the long gray hall. "Come."

Alicia grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the dark hallway. I wanted to protest but Alicia put her hand on my mouth and came to a sudden stop in the middle of the dark hall.

"You will not speak, understand?" she whispered. "You still are my servant and I order you not to utter a single word until I allow you to."

I nodded with Alicia's hand still pressed on my mouth.

"Good," she whispered taking her hand off my mouth. "Now, I am going to show you something that is forbidden by my father. I am only showing you this because I trust you. Am I right to trust?"

I nodded and Alicia began pulling me again. The farther down the hallway, the darker it got. I caught myself wondering why there were no lights but remembered that there was no electricity during this time period in the book.

It was not long before we were stopped again in the middle of the dark hallway. I still couldn't see past my hand when it was right in front of my face.

"We're here..." she breathed, excitement in her voice. "This is my favorite place in the whole world. Are you ready, Lily?"

I nodded but remembered she could not see my motions in the dark so I squeezed her hand. She squeezed back acknowledging me and took one more step forward. I heard Alicia's breathing and a slight sound of metal in front of me. A lock slid open and a burst of light came out of the door. I was blinded by the bright light and so was Alicia.

We stumbled through the door and into the blinding light. Alicia closed the door carefully behind me and worked on adjusting her eyes. It took a couple minutes of blinking and rubbing my eyes before I could see properly again.

When I looked around at the room, I saw color. Color stretched across the room like a rainbow after a heavy rain. Reds as bright as roses, yellows as bright as the sun, greens as green as freshly cut grass, and blues as deep and clear as the sky. Rolls of fabric in bright colors were neatly stacked reaching high to the ceiling. Shelves with folded squares of printed cloth stood in endless rows extending to every side of the huge room. I could not believe that all this color didn't make the whole room burst.

"Its amazing, isn't it," Alicia said when she was able to see again.

"It's amazingly spectacular!" I exclaimed with my mouth still gaping. "I see why this is your favorite place."

"Yeah. Its colorful, unlike the entire Krystal City and my house. If I didn't have this room, I think I would go insane."

"Why is your whole house gray, anyway?" I asked. "If your family's in textiles, why doesn't the whole house look like this?"

"My dad," she said flatly. "He believes color and happiness is only for the rich and wealthy. He feels as though he is breaking some law if the color isn't locked away where no one can see it."

"Thats horrible! He is taking away your happiness too!"

"It's for the wealthy remember?" she protested, looking at the ground. "Besides, my father doesn't care about my happiness."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, my father always wanted a boy. That was all he ever wanted since he married my mother," Alicia said, still staring at the ground. "He was so happy when he got her pregnant because that meant possibly getting a boy out of her. When I came out instead, he got furious with my mother."

"What did he do?" I asked when she hesitated.

"Well, he beat her unmercifully at first but then decided that he still wanted a boy. He then tried to get her pregnant again. After the first several months when my mother did not get pregnant, my father would blame her and beat her. But he kept her alive because he still wanted a son. But instead of waiting the several months to see if she got pregnant, my father would try to make sure it would happen. My mother told me that every night he would make her lay in bed with her mouth shut as he tried to conceive another baby. Every night he would beat her if she still wasn't pregnant.

"This continued for five years. When my mother still didn't get pregnant, he had enough. He locked me and my mother up in the basement for six days with no food. Mother knew of a crack in the stone wall that gave water so we were able to survive. On the sixth day, he brought her and I out and took us into his room. He was drunk. He stripped my mother and I, a five year old child, naked. He kicked and scratched, shedding blood from both of us. My mother tried to protect me as much as she could and suffered many blows that were intentionally for me. She tried to endure the words and blows until he was sober enough to realize what he was doing. But he had drank way too much."

I listened intently keeping my eyes on her as much as hers stayed trained on the floor. Her cheeks stayed dry and her voice stayed even but I could tell that she was trying to keep her heart from breaking.

"He ended up pulling her by the hair into his bed with me still in her arms. He took advantage of her one last time all the while punching her. She protected me the whole time, shielding me from the deadly blows.

"When the castle guards arrived after some of our servants heard what was happening, they took him off of her and tried to help her. She was scratched raw on her arms, her legs, her chest, and her back. She had several broken bones, and dozens of bruises all over her body. Even with all of those injuries, she was still clinging tight to me, protecting me," she said, almost in a whisper.

"What happened to her?"

"She died two days later," Alicia choked.

"What about your dad? What did they do to him?" I wondered.

"Nothing. It is not illegal to rape and abuse a man's wife. But he always said his punishment was getting stuck with me."

"Alicia, thats horrible!" I said, shocked.

"Horrible, but true," she said standing back up to full height. "End of discussion."

With that she stood up and started back to the long hallway; back to the world of pain and sorrows which she held upon her shoulders. Back to her world without meaning or color.


	13. Chapter 13

Humble

My backpack felt heavy on my shoulders, with several textbooks and notebooks, reminding me of Alicia. I felt her pressure and felt my legs want to collapse beneath me. I held them steady though and kept my eyes on the destination in front of me.

I arrived at my usual lunch table where Cassie was already sitting. I sat down and relieved myself of my heavy bag. I pitied Alicia for not being able to do the same with her burden. She would never be able to rid herself of her heavy weight just by slipping it off her shoulders and onto the floor to bear. The weight would never leave her.

"Hey Cassie," I said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Hey Rose. Rough night? You look really tired," Cassie said, noting the bags under my eyes.

"No, I slept just fine. I just feel like I don't get enough sleep and I'm always exhausted."

"You sound just like Edward. He feels the same way. It's weird how it only happens to some people. I always feel like I get a good sleep..." she said, scanning the lunchroom. "Speaking of Edward, have you seen him?"

"Can't say I have," I mumbled. I quickly glanced around the lunchroom in an attempt to help look but soon gave up and started my lunch.

We sat in silence a few moments with Cassie searching and me eating. I looked up to Cassie after a few bites and almost choked on my sandwich. Behind the searching Cassie, I saw Edward slowly walking up to her with a bouquet of roses in his hands. When he saw that I noticed, he put his finger to his lips and smiled. I smiled back in understanding and went nonchalantly back to my sandwich.

"Looking for someone?" he whispered in Cassie's ear when he got close enough.

Cassie turned around in surprise to find Edward only inches from her face. She smiled a wide smile then squealed when she saw the bouquet of roses. She stood up and jumped into his arms, hugging him around his neck as Edward's arms wrapped around her waist with the bouquet still in his hands.

"I can't believe you!" Cassie squealed in delight. "What are these for?"

"You don't know?" He asked, taunting.

"I don't know. Tell me!" she giggled, jumping up and down in front of him.

"Happy one year anniversary," he whispered into her ear, handing her the flowers.

I could tell Cassie wanted to scream but she held it back. She was biting her lip and jumping up and down squealing. Almost the whole lunchroom had turned around to see what was going on.

"Oh-my-gosh!" she gasped, suppressing her screams. She jumped back into Edward's arms, holding him tightly. Edward held her close and buried his face into her hair. This romantic love scene stuff usually made me want to gag, but I couldn't help feeling jealous of her amazing luck. I had never had a guy that remembered my birthday, let alone an anniversary.

"Happy Anniversary, Cassie," Edward said, taking his face out of her hair and looking deep into her deep blue eyes.

Then Cassie and Edward were intertwined. Edward's hands felt along Cassie's waist and back and Cassie ran her fingers through Edward's black hair as they kissed passionately. Before long, Cassie and Edward were kissing so feverishly, that I was sure one of them was going to pass out.

Jealousy released itself into my veins when I saw the way Edward was holding her. I felt hatred try to swoop in but I knew I had to keep it out. I was not going to be jealous because Edward was not mine and I knew he never would be. I restrained my feelings and threw them to the back of my heart. This was not the time for such thoughts or feelings. It was the time to be happy for Cassie and hope that things would continue to work out for her. It was time to be humble.

Eventually, Cassie and Edward tore apart from each other gasping for air. They were pleased. They were happy. They were innocent. I stayed humble.


	14. Chapter 14

Set Up

As I fell asleep that night, I had a plan to try to sleep right through my dream. I would try not to open my eyes and find myself back in Mermove Lake. Maybe I could skip all that and just sleep for once. There had to be some way to get past that dream.

I felt myself get claimed by sleep and I felt my senses vanish. It wasn't long before I felt the numbness of paralysis and the inability to breathe. I knew I was in Mermove Lake. I still persisted and didn't open my eyes. I tried to calm my body enough to fall asleep, but I knew my chances were limited. My body relaxed, my mind felt at peace, and my nerves muted.

I felt myself almost float into slumber when I felt a cool touch on my cheek. I coughed, gasping for breath, and opened my eyes.

"Hello Lily!" Carnismiles said innocently. She smiled warmly at me but had mischief lurking in her black eyes.

"Why did you do that?" I snapped at her, angry that she was keeping me from sleep.

"Do what?" she asked, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Why did you have to make me open my eyes? I was trying to just sleep through my dream."

"Impossible," she said, her smile sliding a little.

"What? Why?" I pressed.

"I am pretty sure that it is impossible to dream through a dream. You cannot sleep. Not in Mermove Lake at least..." she said, mumbling the last part.

"Why do I have to give up my sleep for this stupid dream?" I yelled.

"You read the book," Carnismiles reminded.

"Book? What book?" I said quickly. "You mean the one with the long, weird name?"

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I can't say anymore. I've said too much already," Carnismiles said shaking her head and reaching toward my arm.

"But—" I started to argue, but Carnismiles took her blue hand off of my face. My breath departed me leaving me mute and defenseless, floating helplessly in front of Carnismiles.

"Remember," she said, looking into my eyes, "you cannot tell anyone where you are really from, that you have seen me, or anything about your non-dream life. Here, you are Lily Chasey, the peasant girl. Not Rose. Understand?"

_Fine,_ I thought, sending my thoughts to Carnismiles. She smiled at me and took my wrist. Her white nails pierced my skin and I closed my eyes, avoiding the dizziness of the bubbles. Surprisingly, I was getting used to Krystal and this dream world. I still wished that I was never part of it, but at least it was not as much of a shock.

"What about your dad?" I heard my own voice say. My eyes opened and I saw Alicia staring at the ground. "What did they do to him?"

"Nothing. It is not illegal to rape and abuse a man's wife," she said to the ground. "But he always said his punishment was getting stuck with me."

"Alicia, thats horrible!" my own lips said again.

"Horrible, but true," Alicia said standing up. "End of discussion."

Alicia then started to make her way to the dark hall that lead to the gray house. I turned and watched her but did not follow. I did not want to leave this room and all the colors it held just to go back into the lifeless house.

"Come, Lily!" Alicia yelled when she realized that I was not following her. I knew that if I did not listen to Alicia, there would probably be consequences, so I ran to catch up with her.

Alicia was almost at the door when I was finally able to reach her. She stepped into the dark hallway and motioned for me to follow. I stood close to her when the heavy door to the color room was closed so as to not lose her in the darkness. When the last stream of light disappeared with the door, the hall became completely dark.

"Give me your hand," Alicia whispered in the darkness. I held out my hand to the dark and soon felt her palm against mine. "Stay quiet."

We walked carefully in silence, holding out our hands to not run into walls, and just listening to each others breathing. Our feet made no sound on the cold stone floor since we both were barefoot. When I saw light at the end of the passage, I wanted to scream with joy but I held my tongue to obey Alicia's orders. We were almost to where I could see Alicia's silhouette when she stopped.

"What is it?" I whispered. I suddenly felt Alicia pushing on my chest, backing me up to the wall. Her hand pressed firmly across my mouth and I felt my head start to throb from being held against a stone wall.

"Don't make a sound," Alicia hissed in my ear.

I held back my cries of pain when Alicia's hands pushed harder against my body. Her figure was stiff and tense and her breathing became shallow. I was about to bite her hand when I heard what she had heard.

"Alicia..." said a quiet voice at the end of the hallway. "Come out and play with your daddy!"

Alicia's breath quickened and her pressure on me became a little worse.

"He's drunk," she breathed.

"Come out Alicia!" he slurred. "Come out before I make you sleep in the cells."

"No!" she breathed again. "Lily, please! You have to help me. If I go out there, he'll beat me like he did my mother. If I don't, he'll get the other servants to find me and he will put me in the cells. Please! Will you help me?"

I nodded with Alicia's hand still pressed against my mouth. What else could I do? I was not going to just let her get hurt by her father again.

"Go with me," she said, taking her hand off of my mouth. "And, I'm sorry. But I know that whatever he will do to you will be far less horrible than it would be for me."

My heart skipped a beat when I realized what Alicia was planning to do. Was she really going to give me to her drunk father to deal with instead of getting us both out of this? Was she really going to sacrifice me to save her own butt? Anger swelled up in me but I kept it at bay. I was still Alicia's servant whether I liked it or not. My punishment if I did not obey could be a lot worse.

Alicia took a deep breath before beginning her charade. She grabbed my hair and started to pull me down the hallway towards her father.

"You horrible, disrespecting slave! I told you not to wander around. Do you know how long it took me to find you?" she yelled at me hysterically. Tears started to run down my dirty face from the pain coming from my head but I was able to hold back my cries.

"Alicia," her father hiccuped, stopping at the end of the hallway. "What's go-going on?"

"This new slave girl went wandering and I caught her close to the you-know-what room," she said, whispering the last words.

Alicia's father glared at me with his dark, drunk eyes. They pierced more than my class, more than Ms. Jones' beady eyes, and even more than Carnismiles' nails on my skin. They scared me and I felt fear flood my veins. I really hoped that Alicia had a plan.

"So..." he said, drunkly. "Not so good at following orders, are we?"

I looked over to Alicia and her bright green eyes told me to cooperate. I sighed, defeated. With Alicia still firmly holding my hair, I looked back at her father. I shook my head slowly and watched him carefully.

"Well, look at that!" he chuckled. "We have a silenter here. What? That tongue not workin'?"

"Father?" Alicia said strongly. "Can't you just punish her for her disobedience by putting her in the cells instead of taunting her?"

"Fine," he said, looking me up and down, "Gimme her."

Alicia let go of my hair and pushed me into her father. He quickly grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled it up, bringing me onto my toes. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming but it was too late to control my tears.

"Look ere' at this girl!" he said, bringing his head down next to mine. His foul liquor breath brushed my face. "What's your name girl?"

"L-Lily," I stuttered. Uncontrollable tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

"Well, well Lily," he breathed in my ear, "let's go have me some fun..."

My eyes flickered to Alicia with desperation. She looked back at me with a sorry helpless glance so I lowered my eyes. She knew this was going to happen. She knew that it was going to be either me or her. I should have realized the minute she showed me that room that she was setting me up.

"Come on Lillly..." he slurred.

He dragged me by my hair, away from Alicia. Through the gray house he would keep me close by his side as though guarding me from invisible predators. I tripped several times over his boots, causing pain to shoot through my scalp. To add on to all of this, he would keep pulling up on my hair every couple of rooms just to show his superiority over me.

It seemed like we made circles through the house before we finally stopped. Through my pooling tears in my eyes, I saw in front of me a dark hall with a giant stone staircase leading down.

"Ere' we are," Alicia's father grumbled to himself.

We started moving again towards the dark, descending staircase. I was dragged down the stairway and slipped many times on the stone. He pulled me quickly down and I soon gave up trying to see what was in front of me. My eyes blurred with tears from pain and my feet slipped on the endless staircase.

When I felt us get to the bottom of the stairs, Alicia's father let go of my hair and I fell to my knees. My legs felt sore and my head ached, causing my vision to go in and out of focus.

I heard metal unlatching and sliding on the stone floor somewhere ahead of me. My thought was that we were in the cells that Alicia had told me about. It was the place where Alicia and her mother were locked for several days and where Alicia's father often put her.

"Well," he grumbled, "I was going to put Alicia in 'ere for awhile but I guess you can just stay in it..."

He stumbled back over to where I was kneeling and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling me upright. He brought me close, breathing deeply in my ear.

"You will stay in 'ere for a while until I get another bottle of liquor," he breathed. "Then, when I'm all drunk'd up again, we can have some good fun..."

With that, he pushed me hard into the cell. I fell onto my knees and cried out in pain.

"There we go. I thought I'd never hear a squeal out'r you," he laughed. "Les just hope we'll hear those screams of yours when I really teach'r a lesson."

He slammed the heavy iron door and trudged out of the room laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Everything**

I woke up from my dream sweating, crying, in a ball on the floor. My covers wrapped tightly around me and I took a few moments to realize where I was. When I got untangled from my sweat drenched blankets, I looked at my clock on my dresser. Two-thirty. I sighed and fell back to the floor. The last thing I wanted was to go back into the dream.

I dragged myself off the floor and walked slowly to the bathroom. I fell against the door frame and groped at the wall for the light switch. I turned on the switch when my fingers brushed over the familiar shape. The sudden light made my eyes hurt so I closed them and worked to make them adjust.

Finally, when I could see, I looked at myself in the mirror. My loose sweats clung to every inch of my body and were soaked all the way through. My dark hair, loosely put in a ponytail, was now sticking to my glistening face, arms and neck. My cheeks were red and tear stained and my eyes were puffy from tears.

I started to scrub my face and neck with a washcloth. After a while, I realized that this was a very impractical way to clean my sweat drenched body. I started the shower and tenderly pulled the elastic from my hair. Then I started pulling at my drenched sweats, sliding them off, and then dropping them into a heap on the floor. I slowly stepped into the steaming shower, soon drenching myself with the warm water.

I just stood in the shower letting the hot water beat down on my skin. The drops of heat warmed me up so fast that I knew I was for sure going to fall asleep. I quickly rinsed out my hair and stepped slowly out of the shower, and turning off the water.

I was so tired. I didn't even feel like getting my towel hanging on a hook across the room. I just stood in the middle of the bathroom floor letting the water slide off of me. I trudged slowly into my room, still dripping, and collapsed on my bed. The cool night air drifted silently into my room from the window cooling off my warm, bare, skin.

I felt the seductive feeling of sleep trying to take me over again, tempting me with the peaceful rest that I would never fully get again. But my body ignored this temptation knowing that I would end up right back in Lily's life in Krystal.

I looked at my clock again. It was now three o'clock. It was only three. I decided to get up and put on some dry clothes and pull my damp hair back from my face. When that was done, I fell back down onto my bed and decided that I would rather have the dream and sleep rather than try to stay awake for another three hours.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me again. It pulled me back into the world I so feared but felt willing to go through. I felt like I was drifting... drifting back... away...

Then I heard it. It sounded like metal on a stone floor. My eyes opened and I found myself on my knees in front of the cells Alicia had told me about. I saw Alicia's father unlatching the cell door with a large key.

"Well," He grumbled, "I was going to put Alicia in ere' for awhile but I guess you can just stay in it..."

I looked up to see him trudge over to me, alcohol lurking in his eyes. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up till I was on my feet. He brought me close and breathed his foal breath in my ear.

"You will stay in ere' for a while until I get another bottle of liquor. Then, when I'm all drunk'd up again, we can have some good fun..." He laughed, pushing me hard into the cell. I bit my lip and swallowed my cry, not to give him the satisfaction.

"Never a squeal out'r you, huh?" He laughed. "Well, maybe we'll hear those screams of yours when I really teach'r a lesson."

He lammed the heavy cell door and stumbled out the door. Tears threatened to invade my eyes but I held them back knowing it was not going to help me. Why did I have to go back to sleep? Why do I have to go through with this shit? Why couldn't I have just dreamed me up as a princess or something besides a dirty peasant girl? Why...

I crawled over to the stone wall opposite of the cell door and sat down, leaning my back against it. I was not going to handle well with controlling my emotions and tears when Alicia's father comes back. I will not be able to hide behind my emotion shield when he is drunk and punishing me for something I had never done. I wonder what he will do to me? Will it be torture? Will he beat me? Stone me? Drown me? All of the above? I almost didn't want to know. I just knew that whatever it would be, it will not be enjoyable for me.

I put my head between my knees and my tears continue to threaten me. I hate Alicia's father. I hate him so much that I almost fell sorry for his daughter. She is the one who has had to live with him for 15 years. Then I remembered that she was the one who sacrificed me to save her own skin. How could she do that to me? I just practically met her and already she has got me in the cells. I hate her for what she has done.

"Lily?" My head shot up and I sat up straighter. It was Alicia who came walking in.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her, but kept my chin up. I was not going to show any weakness to her or her father.

Alicia stepped forward slowly, carefully placing her feet on the floor. When she reached the iron bars, she slid to her knees and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I took my eyes away from hers and looked to where the bars met the stone wall. I was not ready to forgive her for this fate she brought me.

"Just go away." I grumbled, still looking at the wall.

"Lily, listen. I really didn't know he was going to do this." She pleaded. "Usually, he just puts the slaves in the cells for a little but then lets them out. Its really just a threaten technique."

I snorted, shook my head and closed my eyes. She knew it was going to be bad too.

"This must have been what he was going to do to me." She whispered, looking down at the floor. "Him being drunk doesn't help much either..."

My tears threatened harder so I just stayed silent. One more movement or sound and they were sure to be pouring down my face.

"O.k. I know your not going to forgive me now and I understand that." Alicia said, noting my silence. "But will you at least listen to me?"

"Why should I?" I chocked, struggling to hold back my tears.

"Because I want to help you."

I looked over a Alicia and saw her kneeling down in front of the bars looking at me with wide eyes. I knew she had an idea of what to do next but I wasn't sure that I could trust her.

"How?" I said, disbelieving her words.

"I cant explain right now," She whispered, looking wearily towards the door. "But I will help you and keep you safe."

I gave an incredulous look to her and she knew I thought she was crazy. Besides, why should I trust her when she is the one who did this to me in the first place?

A bottle broke somewhere above us and we both gasped. She quickly got up and started towards the door. Right before the long dark staircase, she stopped.

"I'll explain everything later. I promise."

Then, Alicia was gone. I heard no sound as she fled up the stairs. I sat against the wall trying to comprehend what was going on. I could not hear any sound coming from upstairs, no matter how hard I tried. I waited in the silence for someone to come down the stairs. I prayed that it would not be Alicia's father that came dragging down the stairs.

Then I heard another bottle break against the floor above and a loud bang. It sounded as though someone had fell or been thrown on the ground. Tears came to my eyes as I imagined Alicia trying to reason with her drunk father. There was no way that she would be able to keep him away and not get hurt.

No other sound came from upstairs and I felt all the hope inside me fall. All I could do now was wait for Alicia's father to come stumbling down the stairs, murder on his mind. I would have to go through that torture of pain again and my body did not seem ready for that.

"Lily?" I jumped when I heard Alicia's voice.

"Alicia!" I got up and quickly grabbed the bars. I saw Alicia in the door frame completely unscathed. I sighed in relief.

"I told you I would help you." She said coming towards the bars with a key in her hand.

"I thought you- you got- um, well-" I stuttered trying to explain my hunches. "I thought your dad- that he-"

"Relax, Lily. He's not going to hurt either of us." A small click came from the lock and the cell door opened.

I stepped out of the cell and hugged Alicia, with tears rolling down my face in happiness and relief. I could not believe that we had gotten out of this nightmare. I thought for sure I would have to suffer. I knew I owed my life to Alicia now.

"How did you do it?" I asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I- uh, I..." Alicia started. She sighed and her eyes locked with mine. "I think its time I tell you everything."


	16. Chapter 16

**Alice**

When I woke up, my body felt stiff and overly exhausted. All of my limbs ached when I moved and I felt like I had absolutely no sleep. I glanced at my clock and almost screamed. It was 7:30 in the morning! That's two hours after I'm suppose to wake up!

I started running around my room hastily grabbing things that I knew I needed for school. Pulling on my favorite pair of denim jeans, I threw on a t-shirt and ran out of my room pulling my backpack behind me. When I reached the kitchen, I saw my mom sipping her coffee and reading the paper at the table. I walked feverishly into the room and grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Good morning, sleepy head." My mother said cheerfully.

"Good morning? Good Morning? I am going to be late for school! How could you let me sleep in this late?" I snapped, throwing my backpack to the ground.

"Sorry, sorry!" She apologized, raising her hands in surrender. "But since you slept completely through your alarm, I thought I would let you get some extra sleep."

"Thanks mom, but next time, just wake me up!" I said harshly before striding out of the room.

I walked briskly out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I ran to the bus, praying that it would still be there. I saw the bus still loading kids up at the end of the block. I sprinted to the stop just in time before the bus driver closed the doors. Sitting in the next available seat, I tried to put my backpack together. The books and papers where starting to fall out of the bag so I shuffled the papers into a pile and slide them carefully into the bag. When the bus stopped at the school I hurried to my locker to get the books I needed for the day while switching out the ones I did not need. By the time I finally got to my classroom and sat down, the final bell rang.

The class started and my mind zoned out. My thoughts wandered to Alicia and my dream. I still couldn't decide if she was on m side or not. I cant tel if she is my friend. Alice in real life is best friends with Cassie more than she is with me so shouldn't the dream be the same? Shouldn't all the relations be the same because of the way things are working in Krystal? But then again, nothing is really making sense anymore.

Why is Alicia saving me anyway? Why would she care about the little peasant girl she picked off the street? I don't understand why she is trying so hard to keep me alive and going along with her. I don't remember doing anything good for her.

But, Alicia was the one who made me her servant girl in the first place. Alicia was the one who made up the story that I disobeyed her and that I was sneaking around. It was her fault that her father almost had a go with me.

Maybe she is just thinking about herself. When she bought me from the guards she told them she had always wanted her own servant. When she kept me from suffering under her fathers wraith, she was probably just thinking about herself so she would not get caught for murder.

But what if she's not thinking about herself? She could have just been making up stories to save me. But then we're back to the question of why she would want to save me.

I sat there, thinking in circles about Alicia. I still couldn't decide anything about her. I hope these questions are answered when she tells me "everything".

Finally, when the lunch bell rang, I got my books back into my backpack and walked into the bustling hallway. I found myself floating through the current of the students as they all made their way to classes. Emotions rained on every face from love to ultimate destruction. These emotions were easy to see on someone who was not careful enough to block it out. I was careful to keep my emotions in check and away from the rest of the world. It was a way of protecting myself and a sort of shield to the outside world. No one needed to know about my life, my dream, or anything about me for that matter.

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I went straight to the lunch line instead of going by my usual table. I picked up a tray and some bread sticks and payed for my lunch, making sure to take my time. I finally got to my table with my lunch and sat down with Cassie, Edward, Alice, and James. Cassie and Edward were sharing a sandwich and a poweraid, while Alice and James were kissing feverishly. I sat down feeling awkward. It is weird when your the only one without a boyfriend at the table.

I nibbled on my bread stick watching Cassie and Edward switch off taking bites of their sandwich. I averted my eyes from Alice and James as to leave them their privacy. I did notice, however, that they never ate lunch. I sometimes wondered if they were anorexic because they both were so skinny.

"So, Rose." Cassie said, giving the rest of her sandwich to Edward. "How are your detentions going?"

"Pretty boring..." I mumbled. "Nothing to really say about them."

I saw Cassie shrug and take a sip of her coke. James and Alice broke apart from each other gasping and jumped when they saw me.

"Rose! Where did you come from?" Alice gasped, her hands over her heart.

"I've been here, Alici- I mean Alice." I said, catching myself.

Alice looked at me with her green eyes and I felt like it was Alicia who was starting at me. Its so hard to remember sometimes what is a dream and what is not. Especially now since it feels like the dreams are taking up most of my life.

"Alice?" I said, glancing curiously at her. "What is your mom like?"

Alice looked around uncomfortably and pushed James away from her as he tried to kiss her again.

"Well, actually..." She stuttered. "My, uh, mom... passed away when I was very little."

Right... she passed away. Maybe these dreams do hold a glimmer of truth. Alice pulled her blond hair through her fingers and looked down at the table. James pulled her close and whispered into her ear. She nodded and they stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said quickly, but nothing could stop the tears that came pouring from her eyes. I immediately felt guilty and stood up, full of regret, as I watched James pull her out of the lunch room.

I sat slowly back down at my lunch table and saw Cassie and Edward staring at me with confusion. Their wide eyes held so many questions just bursting to be asked.

"What was that about?" Cassie asked. I shook my head and stood up from the lunch table. I walked swiftly out of the lunch room before more questions came down on me.

TO READERS OF SOMNIUM LIBRI:

This is the last chapter I am posting until 5/27. I have finals I need to study for and I will not have time to type up some more. Leave comments about what you think about the book so far! I would be happy to incorporate any ideas you have into my story!

Peace! K. T. Rose (RosePetal2209)


	17. Chapter 17

**Pull**

After my second to last detention, I hurried home and went directly up to my room. I didn't even bother to see if my mom was alive or even home for that matter. For all I knew, she could be swapping spit with her new boyfriend and I wouldn't care. I was tired of caring. I was tired of trying to keep up with the rest of the prude, alluding world. Besides, my mom had a new boyfriend every couple of weeks. She was not one to commit to a long lasting relationship but she was also not one to stay single for long. I sometimes wondered how she and I are related because of how much we don't have in common. I haven't had a boyfriend for 3 years and I am turning out fine, while my mom says she cannot survive without someone there to adore her.

When I got to my room, I quickly closed my door and collapsed on my bed. I was tired. The dreams, I am almost certain, don't allow a lot of sleep. I haven't gotten a good nights rest for almost a month now. Though, I have gotten used to the permanent bags under my eyes and the overflowing pile of sweaty pajamas. That and the mountain of homework I have been putting off have just been becoming something that happens.

My eyes were falling and they wanted me to sleep. I still couldn't figure out how to get sleep in my dream. There hasn't been a time where I could experiment and there sure isn't anyway that seems logical. It's almost impossible. Every day I continue to get more and more tired and more and more drawn into my dream. There was no way to escape it and now, for some reason, I didn't want to. The more I had the dreams, the more I found myself yearning to go back.

I heard a quick, quiet knock and I saw my mom peek around the door, her face flushed pink.

"Rose?" She whispered.

"Yes mom?" I replied, not giving her a lot of attention.

"Do you mind if I go over to Patrick's house for dinner? There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge." My mom said, her cheerful face displayed the most obnoxious smile.

"Why should I care?" I snapped, sitting up to look at my mother. "So your dating a guy named Patrick now..."

My moms flushed pink face turned the shad of scarlet as she looked at the ground smiling.

"This could be the one, Rose." She whispered. I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed. That was what she said about the last five guys she has dated. Somehow, they all end up with a 'defect' as my mom would call it. Talks too high, talks to low, not enough hair, too much hair, glasses, too funny, too boring... and on and on.

"What ever, mom." I mumbled. "Go do whatever. I don't care."

She gave one last smile before she left my room. My door was still open when I heard mom and her new beau leave through the front door. When it slammed closed, I listened to the soft murmuring of voices walking through the starless night and the soft patter of shoes on concrete. When it all became quiet again, I got up from the bed and walked slowly down the stairs. The soft carpet muffled my steps and the silence started to make my ears hurt.

When I stepped into the kitchen, I realized that I was really hungry. My stomach made rumbling noises and I felt it churning inside me. I took some leftover spaghetti out of the freezer and stuffed it into the microwave, desperate to end the silence. I sighed in relief when the microwave started, humming as my food turned in circles inside.

Why was I so paranoid? I usually like the silence and the dark. It was usually my peace, my outlet, my place. There now seemed to be some pull that told me to let the silence take over my body. It told me to not care about anything else but the dream that comes when sleep takes me away. _Come,_it says to me. _Come with me. You love it here. Forget your real life. Come and be Lily forever..._

I want to scream just to make the voice and the pull go away, but somehow, I cant get myself to do it. Part of me wants to do what the pull wants. Part of me wants to get away and forget this life I hate.

_Come..._ it sneers. _ Come... Come... Co-_BEEP! I jumped, coming out of my trance. The microwave behind me had kept me from falling asleep in the middle of the kitchen. My mind wasn't quite sure whether I was content with the interruption or not. I shook off the feeling and took my meal out of the microwave. Before I sat down, I made sure to grab my Ipod. I turned up the volume to max and put on my favorite song. I was pleased when the voice and pull didn't come back. I knew that I would be going into my dream again tonight so I really didn't need to feel the yearning now. Besides, it is a very ominous thought to be thinking. It makes me feel that I will have no choice but to live in Krystal. Even though I do not exceptionally love my life in this world, I don't hate it enough to give it up completely.

When I looked at the clock after I finished my dinner, it was past seven thirty. I breathed a heavy sigh ans slowly walked out of the kitchen, not even bothering to clean my dishes. My mom was probably going to get home after midnight so why do them?

Walking quietly up to my room, I closed the door. Looking around, I noticed how horribly cluttered my room had gotten. Piles of miscellaneous objects were spread around on my floor as well as my desk and dresser. I used to keep my room always clean and I always had a place for everything. Now, I forget how my room looked when it wasn't dirty. Normally I wouldn't let it get like this in the first place but with the missing book, the detentions, and the continuous dreams that have been taking over my life, its been kind of hard. Keeping up with my room was at this point, not even worth it.

I decided that I would go to bed and surrender the fight against sleep. Giving up made it much easier and less painful then resisting it. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair quickly in the bathroom and then walked over to my closet. Instead of taking out my usual sweats and t-shirt, I grabbed my pink shorts and my lime green tank top. I felt very uncomfortable as I climbed into my bed, but I ignored it and surrendered to the powerful darkness that sleep holds. My eyes fell and my body slowed, releasing me into darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mermaid Skin**

I floated breathlessly, helplessly, in the darkness of Mermove Lake. Silence filled every corner of the extending darkness. I waited, wondering when Carnismiles was going to rescue me from my immobile prison. Wondering, but I was relaxed. I didn't care that she was late. It didn't bother me that she was not here. I was more relaxed and calm than I had been in a long time. I felt balanced. I felt happy. Really happy.

"Sorry." Carnismiles said, plunging out of the darkness. "I'm late, I know."

I wanted to smile at her and tel her I didn't mind but I couldn't move anything. I looked at Carnismiles trying to bring my emotions to me eyes. She didn't see what I was thinking but stopped right in front of me.

"Wait a second..." She said, her face contorted in concentration. "Your early. I knew I wasn't late!"

Carnismiles gave a little laugh and brought her hand to my cheek. I gasped for air and gulped for my breath to return to my lungs.

"What do you mean, I'm early?" I asked through my coughs.

"Ok. You need to know this." Carnismiles said, looking straight into my brown eyes. "I know where you come from and I know almost everything about you. I know that when you fall asleep, you end up here and I help you get to and from your life."

"Then cant you make these dreams stop? You know, if I wanted them to?" I stuttered, confused.

"No, I cannot. I can only make your life in the other wold end..." She mumbled, looking away from me.

"W-what do you mean, you can make my life in the other world end? What world? How?"

"I mean that if anyone in Krystal, or Ombran, or even Black City wanted to, they could make your life in your home world end. Your life would end there but continue here." Carnismiles frowned, her black eyes looking away. "I cant end your life here and continue it there, though."

"How is that even possible? This is a dream." I challenged.

"Rose." Carnismiles said strongly. "You have to listen to me because this is the only-"

" You called me Rose." I gaped. "You never call me Rose."

"I know!" She snapped. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her features and calmed herself. "Listen. There is one thing about being able to travel back and forth between the worlds. On both sides there is something that will cut off the passage. Here, in the Black Kings Kingdom, its blood. Black Kings Kingdom being Krystal, Ombran, and Black City."

Carnismiles looked up to me and saw my confused face. She sighed and gave a little laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, obviously confused about everything.

"Nothing, nothing. Just your response." She said smiling. "Anyway, blood is the passage cutter here to your world. The only way you will be able to travel back safely each time is to make sure that you never bleed. As soon as your blood reaches our air, it will be poisoned and will make it so you will never be able to get back to your world.

"Don't you risk me losing my passage every day when you dig your nails into my skin?" I said, my face incredulous. Carnismiles rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Every time I do that I am giving you a special mermaid power. I am giving you mermaid skin instead of your easily penetrable human skin. The mermaid skin will keep you from minor injuries, like cuts, so you can still travel. I would never want you to permanently stay here. That wouldn't be fair to you."

I gave Carnismiles an apologetic glance and looked at her white nails on her soft blue skin. I had to admit that they did look powerful and influential in a mermaid sort of way.

"Well, if blood is the dream worlds barrier cutter, then whats my worlds?" I asked, looking up and into her big round eyes.

"I cant tell you." She shrugged. "Just like I want you to stay away from things that can cut you, I also want you to stay away from the other barrier cutter too."

"Fine. But before you send me away..." I said quickly as I saw Carnismiles hand come towards my arm. "Why didn't I come back here after I woke up and fell back asleep. I just went straight back to where I was before."

"Thats because you don't kneed to go through the barrier twice. The dream, as you call it, is a spell. It gets broken as soon as the sun rises. Upon your first time in of the night, you can wake up and come back as many times possible until your sun rises." She answered.

I sighed and nodded. I decided that I would figure out what cut off the passage between my world and this world so maybe I could have a night of peace for once. My body and my mind wanted to end this never ending torture of little sleep and wanted to end the endless dreams. I did not care what Carnismiles said. I will find the barrier cutter and I will leave Krystal once and for all.

Carnismiles reminded me of her warning and I pretended to take them to heart. Although I know for sure she can read my thoughts, I thought I would still act anyway. Besides, she probably already knew that I was going to find the barrier cutter so I might as well give her the satisfaction of my listening.

I patiently waited until Carnismiles hand reached my arm and the searing pain of her nails stung my skin. I was heading back to Krystal. Back to the life as Lily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Witchcraft**

I knew I was traveling still, even though I felt nothing in the air around me. The air was still and quiet and my face was soft and relaxed. I wanted to be Lily again and I wanted Alicia to tell me 'everything'. I wanted to be apart of this world but I also wanted to be able to get back. I still want to exist in my real word.

I thought about what I had just wanted a few seconds earlier. I had wanted to never come back to Krystal and to never have to deal with being Lily ever again. I had wanted to find the barrier closer even with Carnismiles telling me to do otherwise. I realized that Krystal was like drug that you cannot quit. You think about wanting to quit and stop it but then when you begin it again you want to surrender.

"Relax, Lily." I heard Alicia say. I opened my eyes to see Alicia unlocking the cell door. "He's not going to hurt either of us."

I walked to the door and I heard a small click. Alicia opened the cell door wide and I flew into her arms. She held me tight and she sighed. I felt the power of déjà vu over take me again and my lips spoke.

"How did you do it." I pulled away from the hug and looked into Alicia's green eyes.

"I-uh, I... I think its time I tell you everything." Alicia smiled and grabbed my hand.

We walked together towards the dark hallway and up the stairs. My body tensed when we got back to the light and Alicia squeezed my hand. She looked at me with love and understanding in her eyes and I relaxed. She seemed sure that we would not run into her father in the endless hallways of the house. I thought about the possible things that could have happened when Alicia kept her father away. I couldn't think of any possible explanation of how she detoured him.

We continued down gray hallways until we reached a door with Alicia's name engraved on the dark black wood. Alicia pulled a ribbon with a small key attached out from around her neck and took it off. The small silver key slid noiselessly into the lock. With a small turn and a soft click, the door opened and Alicia and I stepped into her room. I looked around and couldn't believe that Alicia could stand to live there. It was just as colorless as the rest of the house. There were black and white pictures on the wall that were old and worn. All the people were posing with out smiling against white canvases. Her bed was against the wall with the grayest bedspread that was possible. And every single wall was whitewashed white with a gray carpet expansing over the floor.

I looked at Alicia with shock on my face and she gave me a devious smile. Bringing her finger to her lips she walked quietly to the black door and closed it with a soft click.

"Ok." Alicia said with a sigh. "This is the room that I am forced to have to keep my father happy. Remember when I said that color was for the wealthy?"

I nodded, confusion on my face. I wasn't quite sure what Alicia was trying to tell me.

"Well, I'm going to show you how I like my room..." She smiled, walking over to her bed. "Ready?"

Without my answer, Alicia raised both of her arms up in the air, fingers spread. She lowered her hands slowly as she kept her eyes locked on the ceiling. I looked to where she was staring and i stumbled backward in shock. A rainbow of color was pouring out of a spot in the ceiling. It dripped down the walls shooting colors through the lifeless pictures and onto the gray bedspread. By the time her harms made it back to her sides, her whole room was bursting with color. Every wall was a different hue, the bed was a rainbow that seemed to stretch on forever, and her carpet was covered with different colors and shades of intricate flowers. Her room had more color than the fabric room she had shown me. But it wasn't the color that made me gasp for breath.

I looked at Alicia gaping. I realized something that I would never have guessed was possible. My eyes were wide with wonder and words were stuck to the back of my throat causing me to sputter.

"Your-y-your a-" I stuttered, trying to find the words in my mouth.

"Yes." Alicia said grinning from ear to ear. "I am a witch. I did tell you that I would tell you everything so here we are."

"But I-I didn't think-"

"That there were witches?" She cut off. "Did you think that there were no mermaids either?"

I looked hurriedly at her and gasped. How did she know that I knew about mermaids? I did not remember ever telling her anything about Carnismiles. I did not remember ever even bringing Mermove lake up at all.

"Yes, Lily. I know you have met Carnismiles. She is my best friend actually. I help her with the newcomers to Krystal."

"What else do you know?" I asked, staring incredulously at her.

"I know that you really are not from here or from anywhere near her for that matter. I know that every time you 'dream' you end up here." She said looking at her nails. "I also know that you cant lose any blood here otherwise your stuck in this world."

"Have you know about this the whole time? Even when you rescued me from those guards in the square?"

"Before then." Alicia smiled guiltily. "James saw you being dragged by the guards after you suddenly appeared by the gates of the Castle. He ran to get me because he knew that Carnismiles had brought you here. I hurried to find you as fast as I could in order to keep you from getting hurt."

"Wait... James?" I asked. That was the first time I had heard one of my friends names stay the same. I also remembered reading his name differently when I read the book.

"Well his real name is Jamison, but I prefer to call him James. Anyway," Alicia continued, preoccupied with her story. "James came to get me and told me what he saw. I ran all the way there hoping that I wasn't too late to save you. When I reached the center, I saw the guards shove you to the ground and the tall guard step back. I screamed hoping they would listen to me. I'm really glad he did."

"But that still doesn't make sense of why you have kept me alive this whole time." I protested.

"I've kept you alive because, if you die here, you die in your world too. I want you to be able to have a life that lasts longer than sixteen years. That and..." Alicia hesitated.

"What? Because your forced too? Because thats how it feels-"

"Your like me, Rose" She interrupted, her eyes on the ground and her voice small.

"You know my name too?" I gasped when my name left Alicia's lips.

"Of course. I'm a witch." Alicia said proudly. "And so are you."

I felt my whole body freeze. My mind stopped and reheard those last words. My tongue felt heavy and my body tensed up. I stood in the middle of Alicia's color bursting room, about to faint. Had I really heard those last words? Did Alicia really think that I was a witch?

"No." I said strongly. Alicia looked up at me with bewildered eyes. "No, I'm not a witch and you have no way of proof."

"Actually, I do." Alicia sighed, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Carnismiles."

"What about her?" I snapped, rage flooding through me.

"You can see her."

"So what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Carnismiles is a mermaid." Alicia explained. "Mermaids can only be seen by other mythical 'things'. Witches fall under that category."

"So? What if I'm not a witch? I could still be another Mythical 'thing' and still be able to see her. How do you know I'm a witch?"

"Lets see... Mermaids are blue, Fairies have wings, giants are tall, werewolves change into wolves at unexpected moments," She listed. "Shall I continue?"

"Ok." I challenged. "So if I'm a witch, then where are my powers? So far I have not been able to protect myself once."

"Did you know you had powers?"

"No."

"Exactly. Do you know how to use them?"

"No."

"Ok, then." Alicia said, smiling to herself.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" I wondered.

"Because I want to teach you how to use your powers." Alicia said. "But, there is one thing about being a witch..."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever heard of witches getting burned at the steak?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." Then Alicia looked at me with meaning in her eyes and I understood. Witchcraft was not usual. Its something that people are taught to destroy.

"You cant tell anyone, Rose." She warned. "Its dangerous to be a witch in Krystal."

"What about your father? Does he know?"

"Do you think I would still be here if he knew?" She said crossly. "He would be only happy to turn me in for witchcraft."

Alicia brought her hands back up to the ceiling and lowered them, slowly draining the room of its color. Just like it had come, it left, dripping like water down the walls. When the last of the color had disappeared, Alicia's head bowed with depression as she saw her life drain away with it.

"Promise me something." She whispered.

"Whats that?" I mumbled.

"Don't search for the passage cutter in your world."

I stayed silent not wanting to promise when I knew I wouldn't keep it. When I saw Alicia's deep green eyes pleading to me with their sorrow, I nodded and reluctantly agreed.

"One more thing, Rose." Alicia said. "I know who stole your book."


	20. Chapter 20

**Power**

I cant believe it! I cannot believe that she could take my book! Ms. Jones my evil, frog faced teacher stole my book. How? Good question. When? Another good question. But why would she steal a book from me.

Anger swelled up inside of me, bubbling red hot and full of steam that threatens to make me blow. My fingers were ice cold but my face felt as hot as fire. I could not even out the temperature between them at all. Anger. Hatred. Jones.

I want to scream. I want to storm into that evil womens house and scream my lungs out. I want her to regret ever giving me detentions because of that book. I want her to suffer for all the words she has said. I wish I could be the bearer of torture for just one day and make Ms. Jones pay for her cruelty. I will make her pay for my pain and my life.

Alicia told me to be careful. She said that I cant make it seem like that book meant something to me. She said to control my temper because my powers have a possibility of going off even in the real world. I just rolled my eyes and then I was suddenly out of the dream.

I didn't care if my powers went off on Ms. Jones. She would never be able to prove it and maybe then I could give her what she deserves. Torture. Pain. Payback.

Usually I am not a very vengeful person. Usually, I am great at forgiving and loving. Somehow, Ms. Jones behavior towards me has changed that. Now, revenge is all my heart desires for the theft of my book and the endless torturous detentions. I wanted my revenge. I needed my revenge. I will get my revenge.

The air around me was impossibly cold as I walked down Carthage street. It threatened to invade my body and chill my bones to ice. I wrapped my wool jacket around myself tight and continued briskly down the street. I was sure that my hot thoughts were the only thing keeping my whole body from turning to ice.

"I hate you, Ms. Jones." I mumbled under my breath. The air from my mouth sent a cloud of warmth to the air in front of me that quickly disappeared.

I got closer to the house at the end of the street that was my destination. I was going to Ms. Jones house to get my book back. Or force back... I wasn't planning to walk almost all the way here, but my mom wanted to go pick up Patrick from his work downtown and bring him up to our house for dinner. Even though his house is about a block from his office, she wanted to pick him up so he doesn't freeze. Why I am much different, I don't know. Nor do I care. I was just glad that she was going to come pick me up so I don't have to walk the four miles home.

I stopped in front of the white house at the end of the street. It was a small two story with dark windows that loomed over the yard. The white paint looked old and was peeling off in some places. This house made me imagine lightning bolts flying through the sky behind it and a full moon right above. I shook the thought away and made my way down the stone path leading to the door. Her door looked almost as dark and uninviting as the door to Alicia's house. I stood up straight and pushed my fears away, determined to get the book.

I pushed down the rusted knocker and made a knock so loud, I was sure it echoed through the house. Then, before I could even put my hand down to my side, the bid door opened to reveal the stern, frog faced women I was forced to call Ms. Jones.

"What do you want?" She snapped, her beady gray eyes burning holes into my face.

"I-uh, I-" I stuttered. "May I- uh, come in?"

Ms. Jones beady eyes looked quickly around and then came back to me, her face glaring. "Fine."

The door opened a little wider and I stepped out of the insidious cold. Ms. Jones walked ahead and made her way to the living room. She sat down on the moth eaten couch without asking or saying anything. I sat down facing the frog lady and got myself ready to say what I came here for.

"Where's my book, Ms. Jones?" I said with as much strength as I could. I saw a wide smile spread across Ms. Jones face and I knew that whatever was coming next was not going to be pleasant.

"Your book?" She said sweetly, standing up. She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled a book off the shelf. "You mean this one?"

I looked at the book that she had in her hands and saw the familiar cover of _Somnium Libri_. I involuntarily lurched at the book but Ms. Jones pulled it away just as I was about to grab it.

"Na, na, na..." Ms. Jones taunted. "Its my book now..."

I gave her my biggest glare at her evil grinning face and recollected myself.

"Give me the book." I growled. Hatred swam through my veins and anger swelled in my throat.

"Make me." She laughed.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit. I wanted to be as horrible as she was to me. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were above me head and were slowly lowering down. Shock suddenly appeared on Ms. Jones face and then I saw pain. As my hands lowered, so did Ms. Jones. I was forcing her to her knees in front of me. Power overwhelmed me and I didn't want to stop. My arms got all the way down to my sides and Ms. Jones was on her knees before me, her face stained with pain. I brought my hands in front of me and Ms. Jones was forced to hand over the book to me. Then, before I knew it, I was running out the door and up the street, away from the white house on the corner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Strikes**

I ran. Faster and faster through the streets of the old neighborhood. I never looked back as my faithful tennis shoes kept pounding on the ground beneath my feet like a racing heart. The frozen sidewalk never broke my step so I had no reason to stop.

I had my book. I took my book back from Ms. Jones and I was getting away unscathed. There's no way she would be able to catch me. I was running too fast and I ran down random streets to avoid being followed. Even still, I kept running as through she were right behind me. I kept sprinting as if my life depended on it. Mailbox after mailbox passed me until I lost count of how many yards I had passed. Every other one looked the same so I gave up and kept running.

I pounded off the sidewalk and onto the frozen street. The wind stung my face and thrashed through my blowing hair but I kept my pace down the street. I was two blocks away from the corner my mom had promised to meet me at. I was praying that she didn't forget or change her mind and leave me running the four miles home in the insidious cold. The wind pinched my toes through my running shoes that I planned to wear in case of this event and my nose numbed. Although I did not foresee my powers arriving to over come her...

"Don't seem as though the book means something to you." Alicia's voice said as it ran through my head like a skipping CD. But I did show like it mattered. I did show that evil women that I wanted that book. Strike one.

"Remember, Lily," Alicia reminded me before my dream ended. "You have to control your temper. Now that you know you have powers, your going to use them subconsciously." But I did use my hidden powers to force her to do what I wanted. I used my powers and I liked it. I felt so powerful and superior compared to Ms. Jones. Strike two.

I stopped at the end of the second block where my moms Jeep Wrangler was suppose to be. It wasn't. I sighed and looked cautiously behind me. No one or thing had followed me down the ten crooked blocks. The street was quiet and it seemed as though no one had lived in this neighborhood for years.

"Don't steal the book." Alicia said right as I was traveling. It was the very last thing I heard her say before I ended back in my bed at home, sweat still sticking to every inch of my glistening body. Beads formed above my eyebrows and slide down m face and over my lips. I knew I had to steal. I forced the handover and ran away with it tucked carefully under my arm. Strike three.

I saw my moms red jeep round the corner and slowly make its way over to me. I opened the door and jumped quickly into the warm inside. I closed and locked the door before I sighed in relief and relaxed in the seat.

"Hey sweetie!" Said my mom, looking over her shoulder and giving me a warm smile. "Got everything done at your friends house?"

"Yes I did." I said proudly, cradling the book that had created so much trouble for me. Even still, I loved it.

The short ride back to my house was quiet except for some small talk between my mom and Patrick. Form the back, Patrick looked like an average guy with short blond curly hair and a soft voice that would make anyone like my mom fall in love with him. Although he did not seem so spontaneous and different as my mom's impression him was.

I was nothing like my mom and I never wanted to be. She didn't care about herself in any way. The only think that seemed to matter was what guys thought of her. She rarely had regular meas, she would do slimming pills along with birth control and every other pill out there to keep her from getting pregnant. She liked her love without the question of a baby. I have vowed to myself that I would never be like her. I am not going to every try anything just for guys attention.

When we pulled into the drive way, I hurried out of the car and up to my room. Closing the door firmly behind me, I strode over to my bed and lay down, opening the book. I looked onto the first page and the book fell through my fingers. It was not my book. All the pages were blank. I could not believe that this was happening to me! I picked up the book and took a closer look. The cover of Somnium Libri was there, the real one, but it was sewed onto a pile of blank papers. I was tricked. Ms. Jones knew that if I was to get the book, I wouldn't see if it was really the book right in her house. She knew that I would wait until I got home.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I threw the fake book against the opposite wall. I collapsed on my bed and dug my head into my pillows. I couldn't believe I fell for her devious trick. I cannot believe that I couldn't see this coming. I did exactly what Ms. Jones wanted and now she knows that I'm a witch. She knows that I am in the book too and that the book is important to me. That was too many strikes to count now. I messed up and now I am going to have to admit it to Alicia.

Before I knew it, and before I could control it, sleep stole me away as through it knew that I had to go. It pulled me, away from my bed in my room, through the darkness and back to the place I was not ready to face. Back to Krystal. Back to Alicia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wanted**

I floated, paralyzed, before Carnismiles who looked more than disappointed. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes looked everywhere but mine. Her usually cheerful face was now shadowed with disappointment and anger. Her white long hair just floated behind her softy, while the rest of her body remained still.

Silence echoed through the darkness around us and sent a chill up my spine even through I still couldn't shiver. I waited for whatever Carnismiles was going to do to me for failing and reveling myself to Ms. Jones. I wanted to say something to break the unforgiving silence and maybe get Carnismiles to look at me with her dark eyes, but I was forced to be silent.

_Carnismiles, _I thought, hoping that she would at least listen to my thoughts. _I'm sorry. I really did try. Ms. Jones tricked me into taking a fake book. _Carnismiles remained silent and her eyes continued to stare at nothing. _She took the cover off of the real book and sewed it onto blank paper so I really thought that it was the book when I first saw it._

Suddenly, Carnismiles looked up at me with curiosity lighting up her face.

"Did you just say that she took the cover off of the book?" Carnismiles asked urgently.

_Yeah._ I thought, for Carnismiles had not allowed me speech.

"That means she now has a blank book too!" Carnismiles smiled. "When you take a cover off of a magical book, it makes the rest of the book not magical too!"

She suddenly over came me and gave me a huge hug, causing me to gasp for breath and my body to move.

"I don't understand." I gasped.

"By forcing her to trick you, you tricked her!" Carnismiles pulled away, her smile bigger than I had ever seen it. "Rose, you may not have gotten the book but you kept Jones from being able to use it!"

"Ok..." I said slowly, trying to comprehend what was being said. "But wouldn't a book without its cover still-"

"You have to tell Alicia!" Carnismiles suddenly said, as though she couldn't hear anything I was saying. She released my body and cut off all the freedom I was just awarded. "Tell her as soon as you get there, ok?"

Carnismiles did not seem to need an answer form me because her hand was already on my wrist an her nails dug hard into my skin.

"Oh!" Carnismiles exclaimed before she disappeared in the curtain of bubbles, "Alicia possibly will be angry, since she knows about your failing. Just tell her I-"

Then Carnismiles disappeared before she could finish and the swirling bubbles swam all around me. I closed my sleepless eyes and felt myself transporting back to Alicia's room. I tried to prepare myself for an angry Alicia even though I couldn't imagin it. The Alice that I knew may not be shy, or a talkative person, but she was not one to get angry.

"You stole the book." My eyes snapped open and I saw Alicia sitting on her bed in the midst of her colorful room. "You stole the book when I specifically told you not to and you managed to not even get the real one."

I looked down at my bare toes, embarrassed. It did sound like a silly and dumb thing to do. Alicia dropped her head and sighed.

"You used your magic too, even though I told you not to." She said quietly. Her voice continued to not be sharp but it dripped with disappointment. "You used magic on her! You used magic on Abigale Jones!"

My head shot up and I looked over to Alicia with fear written in my eyes. When she didn't look up at me or make any more comments, I knew that she wanted me to talk.

"Abigale Jones is Ms. Jones?" I wanted to scream. "Ms. Jones is in the book, too?"

"Of course. She read the book just like you did." Alicia mumbled, still keeping her eyes away from mind. "Whoever reads the book will be automatically drawn into the book."

"But that means she knows that I'm a witch!" I said, my voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Yep, she knows." She said, collapsing completely onto the bed, her blond hair spreading all around her. "I cant believe this."

"What?"

"I let you in on the biggest secret that involves both of us and you already blow it in less than a day." Alicia moaned. "Now the torture chamber master, Abigale Jones, has put out a wanted poster with an award for witches."

"But that doesn't mean we're completely doomed. You've been doing magic and no one ever suspects you as a witch."

"Lily, please listen!" Alicia pleaded, her eyes finally reaching mine. "She knows your a witch. Witches never are by themselves. She will know that you are not the only witch in this small village so she will look for accomplices. We have a bounty on our heads!"

Alicia sighed and lowered her exhausted green eyes. I had added additional problems to her already hefty list. I stayed silent and lowered my head. I felt like a dog who had just just been caught for killing chickens, my tail in between my legs and my ears lowered.

"Lily, whats worse is that she knows you want the book." Alicia said softly. "She's going to taunt you for it with the pages and bribe you outside of the dream. She's going to play you and force you to your knees to get it, just like you did to her."

I knew I was going to have to do it. I had to get the book at whatever it took even if it put me at Ms. Jones mercy. I closed my eyes and tried to push the thought from my head.

"Don't do it." Alicia said strongly. I looked at her and my thoughts came swirling back causing me to wince.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the painful thoughts still threatening me.

"Don't do the things she tells you. Do not give into her for the book. Find a different way to get it back. Try anything but do not sell your soul to that devil." Alicia hissed at her last words.

"But-"

"Lily, please!" Alicia said with a snap of her finger, silencing my tongue. "Whatever you do, get the book back but do not sell yourself to her. You just need to get the book before she brings any followers with her into the book. Understand?"

I nodded silently and then Alicia snapped again, giving my voice back.

"Wait, is Jones specifically looking for me?" I asked. Alicia's face turned into a huge smile and she looked mischievously up to me.

"I though you would never ask." She waved her hand up towards the ceiling and a yellow piece of parchment fell into Alicia's hand. She held it up to me and I gasped. It was my school picture from last year and a cropped in magic wand.

"I cant believe her!"

"Don't worry. That was the before picture." She then put her hand on the parchment and it glowed white. When she took her hand off, it was a brand new poster. Instead of me, there was a standard picture of a witch with a broomstick, a black hat, and a big wart on her long nose.

"Whoa! That is awesome! I cant believe the stuff you can do." I said before giving her a huge hug, my arms wound tightly around her neck. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"Oh, I didn't do that for you." She laughed, pulling away and making the poster disappear. "I did it to save my witchy butt too!"

We both laughed together and then sighed. We knew that we were in trouble. There was a huge price on our heads and if we were to be caught, we would have to face Abigale Jones. We knew that we would be imprisoned, tortured, and then persecuted for witchcraft.

"Alicia?" I asked, a thought suddenly occurring to me. "How come my dream didn't start with you telling me not to steal the book? My dreams always pick up where I left off but it didn't happen this time."

"Time." Alicia said plainly. "I can tell when you start traveling because you start to fade. When we are around other people, I stop time and wait for you to show up again. Because it was just the two of us, and you knew about my magic, I didn't bother to stop time and just went to visit Carnismiles. Thats how I found out about what happened to you."

"How- how does she know?" I stuttered.

"Since Carnismiles is a mermaid, she has the ability to see what any one person is doing from either world. When I went to talk to her, she said that she had been watching you carefully. When I arrived, you were running away from Jones house." Alicia explained.

"That makes sense, I guess." I mumbled. "So what are we going to do now that we are wanted witches?"

"Lie low." She said, looking towards the ceiling. "Lie low and I'll start your witch training. If you get caught, you need to be able to defend yourself. Even in the smallest of ways."

I smiled and looked toward Alicia with excitement gleaming in my dark eyes. "Lets just hope that never happens."


	23. Chapter 23

**Fault**

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked into school the next morning. Every person who walked pass me in the halls gave me an incredulous look that said, 'whats up with her?'. A few brave people dared to come ask me of my immediate optimism, but they left with the same confusion they came with. I couldn't give them an answer and plainly, they didn't need to know.

"Whats up with you, Rose?" Said a freshman girl from my geometry class. "Your look so happy today, its unnatural."

"I guess I just had a good night last night, thats all." I smiled, my face glowing. The girl walked away looking confused and drifted to her bundle of friends.

I laughed gleefully to myself as I thought of all the confused faces that kept passing me. They would never know the real reason of why I was so cheerful. They would never understand what it feels like for a witch to perform her first intentional spell. They would never be able to feel the power that you could fell flowing through your body and out your fingers. They would never experience being able to listen to thoughts.

I achieved it twice. I was able to hear Alicia think, _I hope this will work_, in her head before I lost concentration. And although concentration is pretty easy, its a little harder when your insides are screaming with delight and pleasure. If Alicia wasn't already used to her powers, I am sure she would be just like me and be too excited to really understand what she was doing.

But Alicia persisted in trying to teach me this skill. She said something about knowing my enemies every move if I can master this spell. She thought it was a good thing to teach me in case I was captured before she could finish my training. For most of my dream last night, I said the easy incantation and and concentrated on my target just as Alicia showed me.

I felt like I had floated to my English class before I even remembered that it was next. I stared long and hard at the fake wooden door knowing it probably wasn't safe to go in. I knew that Ms. Jones was going to be in there waiting for me to enter, wanting to her her revenge. She knows that she needs the cover, she knows I want it, and she knows I'm a witch. The only thing I wonder if she knows about is the posters.

The three shrill dings of the warning bell made me jump and I opened the door. I stepped hesitantly into the room and the hairs on my arms raised. Ms. Jones' horrible gray, beady eyes looked at me filled with hate and animosity. I stopped, dead in my tracks and tried to take my gaze away from her piercing eyes. When I was able to get my gaze away, I looked around at the rest of the classroom of students. Every person in the room were in their seats looking terrified and worried as they looked at the board and then to Ms. Jones. On the board, in Ms. Jones sharp handwriting said:

TEST ON EVERTHING. WORTH 90% OF YOUR FINAL GRADE. DO NOT TALK OR TAKE OUT ANYTHING OR YOU WILL GET A ZERO.

I looked horrified at Ms. Jones. She saw my face stained with fear and my eyes filing with hate and she gave me her evil crooked smile. I swallowed my pride and my cursed words that formed in my mouth and took my usual seat in the back of the room. A girl in front of me, I think her name was April, looked at me helplessly through her dark blue eyes. Her body was shaking rapidly and goosebumps spotted her arms. It was then that I noticed the freezing temperature of the room. The soft purr of the air conditioning hummed, sending a chilly breeze through the room, pinching at the bare skin on my arms and neck. Goosebumps of my own prickled my skin sending a shiver down my spine.

The final bell rang through the empty hallways and I felt the tension in the room go up. The messy white words on the chalkboard started at the class, its words taunting and laughing at their anxiety. The silence in the room amplified as Ms. Jones walked slowly to the center of the classroom. Her scrawny figure suddenly seemed to tower and the grin on her wrinkled face made me wince at the thought of what she planned for us today.

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat and I remembered my lesson with Alicia. I could know what Ms. Jones was going to do before she had the chance to begin. I almost jumped out of my seat I was so happy of my idea. Even though Alicia told me not to even try my powers without her there, I knew that this would be an exception. Besides, Jones is my enemy and I need to protect myself so the spell would be serving its purpose. I got back completely onto my seat and closed my eyes. I brought all my concentration to the task ahead and focused upon Ms. Jones.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Jones said wickedly, pacing back and forth in front of us. A wooden ruler swung between her fingers ready to snap on any students desk if they made a sound. "Beautiful day for a 'pop' test, isn't it?"

I kept my mind focused and looked up slowly at the evil women before us. I kept my thoughts steady and my eyes stayed glued to her beady, gray eyes. I whispered the incantation under my breath and felt the rush of power go through me. I breathed in a deep breath and relaxed my muscles, keeping my mind on hers.

"You may be wondering why we are having such an _influential_ test." She sneered, emphasizing her words and watching the class flinch. Then her gray beady eyes rested on mine.

_Humiliation. Humiliate her and make her pay. I will squeeze the cover from her cold lifeless hands if I have to._

I flinched, subconsciously digging my nails into my skin in my arm. My concentration was lost and Ms. Jones thoughts continued to stab my memory. She was ruthless, she was cruel, she was going to do exactly what Alicia said she would do. Torture me.

"The reason is because someone decided to steal something from me and will not give it back. That person is in this class, and is to blame for everything!" A sharp crackle erupted from Ms. Jones throat and I winced.

Ms. Jones thoughts were still ringing in my ears and my stomach felt like someone had stabbed a jagged knife into it. This was my fault. It was my fault for stealing the book, it was my fault for letting Ms. Jones read it, it was my fault for reading the book, and specifically, it was my fault for buying it. I painfully swallowed my guilt and forced it to the back of my mind. Then the chubby boy in the front, Derek, raised his hand.

"Yes, Derek?" Ms. Jones eyes glowed, knowing that Derek would ask the question she had been waiting for. Derek did not disappoint.

"Who is it, Ms. Jones?" He asked, his round face full of curiosity.

And evil sneer bigger than I had ever seen appeared on those horrible lips. The accusing, laughing, gray eyes glared at my own, taunting and teasing. I focused again while I held her gaze. I felt my mind open and soon, Ms. Jones thoughts came pouring into my head.

_... I know she is. I will get what I want soon enough. I will get her to bow down to me, soon enough..._

"Rose!" She yelled, causing me to jump. My concentration was lost and was replaced by a flood of fear. "Stand up."

I quickly stood at her harsh voice and stood up straight, keeping hold of my pride. I tried to listen to what she was planning but I was shacking so hard and was so scared that I couldn't concentrate.

"Come here." She said harshly, those piercing eyes that could have killed looked straight through me.

I gulped subconsciously, fear flooding through every inch of my body. I forced my feet to move and I told my body to just get past whatever Ms. Jones wanted for revenge. I just needed to survive.

I reached the front of the class and stood before Ms. Jones. She grabbed my shoulders firmly and spun me around to face the class. The eyes of my cold classmates were just as cold as they were. Their fearful frowns suddenly became deeper as they realized that I was the one to blame.

"You still want to know the reason for the test?" Ms. Jones sneered as she watched every face in the room fall. "Guess who's fault it is."

Every tongue remained silent in the room but every eye locked on me. Shock, disappointment, and helplessness was clearly plastered on ever face in the room. They chilly eyes that looked at me were blaming and accusing for this torture they were receiving. The stares of the students were more painful than any blows I had received in Krystal. They stung hard and long in my heart and conscious making me want to keel over in pain. But I kept myself standing and just swallowed the pain that each stinging eye caused.

"Who's?" Derek whispered, his confused eyes staring blankly at Ms. Jones. Her gleeful sneer faded away suddenly and a dark shadow came across her face.

"Who's?" Ms. Jones said, anger swelling in her voice. "Who's?"

Before I could react, Ms. Jones had released her grip on my shoulders and grabbed a handful of my hair. She dragged me forward, with my eyes stinging with tears, and I collided with Derek's desk. I dropped to my knees from the impact at the foot of the desk and tears flooded my eyes.

"You want to know who, Derek?" Ms. Jones yelled, grabbing my hair and forcing me up to face him. "This is who's fault it is. This is the thief who stole from me. This is the one you should hate and alienate!"

"What does alien-"

"Enough!" She yelled, releasing her grip, causing me to collapse back to the ground. My head bowed in pain and embarrassment and my dark hair fell lightly from my shoulders and curtained my face. My head throbbed and blood rushed quickly through my ears.

"Its not my fault!" I said, chocking back my tears. I didn't move but continued to keep my head low and stayed on the ground.

"Excuse me?" Ms. Jones said, slowly turning around. I felt her piercing eyes on my back.

"Its not my fault." I said again, spinning slowly on my knees to face Ms. Jones but kept my head bowed.

Silence filled the air making it hard for me to breath. Not a sound came from movement of clothes or the creaking of chairs. Just the clock in the back of the room kept a steady ticking, counting off the painful seconds.

"Everything is your fault." Ms. Jones hissed finally. "Everything, from the beginning of the school year, is your fault."

"Like what?" I challenged, keeping my head lowered and my body still.

"Whenever you disrupted the class or did not pay attention, I gave a test, knowing you would fail." She sneered down at me. "And its your fault now because you stole the book cover and trespassed at my house. Now its your fault for this huge test grade."

"Those are not my fault."

"Excuse me? How are they not?"

"I have never disrupted the class, for one. Two, when I don't pay attention, its your fault for giving the test," I said, finally looking up at her, "Also, you stole the book in the first place. You took the cover off and tricked me into thinking it was the real book. See? Its not my fault!"

Ms. Jones' cold gray eyes turned to ice as she stared hatefully at me. Her torturous eyes made me want to fall to the floor in surrender but I kept myself up on my knees.

"How about we let the class decide who's fault is really is?" She sneered, a sickening grin spreading on her wrinkled face. She then turned to the scared shivering class. "So, who's fault is it? Guess the right answer and I will turn the head on and lower the test percentage by 10%.

The helpless eyes looked around at each other and then towards me. I felt the eyes sending apologetic thoughts to my heart as the tormented students made up their minds. Ms. Jones tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for someone to answer. Her sickening grin grew wider with every passing second and her superiority became stronger with every passing, helpless sigh.

"Who's fault is it class?" Ms. Jones laughed wickedly. "Who will have the classes fate on their shoulders?"

The room remained silent and no one moved in fear of drawing attention to themselves. The question lingered in the air like a musty stench no sole wanted to deal with.

"No one?" The evil teacher taunted. "No one wants to tell me who's fault it is? Are you all just trying to not hurt little Rose here?"

I lowered my head more, full of embarrassment and guilt. Every person in this room knew what Ms. Jones 'correct answer' was. Every person still staring apologetically in my direction knew that its not going to be good for me.

"Ok, then. I will pick someone to tell me the correct answer." She said, looking around the room as though picking out the best prey. "How about... Cassie."

My head whipped up and I looked incredulously at Ms. Jones. She was going to pick one of my own friends to condemn me? She was going to make sweet, innocent Cassie blame her own friend for Ms. Jones personal gain. She was ruthless to get the cover. She was so ruthless that she would make my own friends go against me by force.

"Cassie Craig, please stand up." Ms. Jones yelled.

Cassie stood quickly from her desk, facing Ms. Jones with fear in her eyes. Her knees were trembling and knocking together so hard that I was surprised to see she was still able to stand.

"Now, Cassie. Tell me the correct answer and you will stop shivering and your test percentage will decrease. Who's fault is it?"

Cassie just stood there, shaking like a falling leaf, her mouth opening and closing but nothing came out. Fear ran through every inch of her body and guilt started to invade her from the words she was being forced to say. Her eyes flickered from Ms. Jones to me and back again, quickly and fearfully.

"Speak, Cassie!" Ms. Jones yelled threateningly. "Speak before I triple the percentage of the test!"

"Its hers!" Cassie said quickly, bitting her tong as she lowered her eyes so she could not see me. "Its Rose's fault."


	24. Chapter 24

**Blame**

The test was still given even though the whole class gave into Ms. Jones pressure. I saw in everyones eyes whether they believed in what she accused me of and I was very pleased that most of the class did not. There were those, however, that were absolute followers of her. It reminded me of Harry Potter. Those fearful of the dark lord followed him and those who had the courage to say his name and stand up for what was right fought against him. I did not compare myself to Harry, for that would be a jump from where I was now, but it wasn't hard to compare Ms. Jones to Lord Voldemort. She had the power to force her helpless victims to turn against someone of her choice. She held the power in the class but I held the cover and my magic.

I saw regret lurking in Cassie's eyes as she returned to her seat after what she said. She wished she had the courage I had to stand up to Ms. Jones but Ms. Jones held all the cards. I understood that even if she had, it would not have gotten either of us very far. Even though Ms. Jones did lower the test percentage and warmed the room, the majority of the class knew it was wrong. That thought made me smile and kept me from crying.

The test itself consisted of five topics: Greek and Roman literature, all the vocabulary in our books, literary devices, pronunciation, and a five thousand word essay on why Romeo and Juliet is a tragic love story. Ms. Jones left about an hour of the class for the seven page packet and the essay.

I sat quietly in my desk trying to swallow my pride and concentrate on the lit devices. My pencil rocked between my fingers softy and my foot tapped nervously as I worked through the test, keeping my ears on the clock. The normally slow ticks seemed to be faster today as though the clock was on fast forward.

Thirty minutes into the test and several people stood up and handed Ms. Jones their test. I was almost relieved when Cassie did not get up with them. If she wasn't done there was no way those people passed. Cassie was the only person I knew who was a fast test taker as well as having consistent A's on any exam.

No one got up the rest of the period because no one else had been able to finish. When the final bell rang, marking the end of class, a soft groan went through ever mouth that had not finished the test. I was able to get through almost half of my essay but I wasn't able to figure out most of the vocabulary. I quickly tried to write a couple more words on my essay but Ms. Jones snatched it up before I could finish a sentence.

Cassie and I walked slowly out of the classroom and into the bustling hallway. Our heads were down, our voices silent, and our brains dead with exhaustion. We shuffled our way to math as best as we could, not glancing at anyone or anything but the floor. As we walked into geometry, Alice stopped us.

"Are you all ok?" She said, pulling us aside. "You look as though you've been brainwashed."

"Ms. Jones..." Cassie whispered, raised her eyes to Alice. "Hard test..."

"It was my fault." I said when Alice looked questioningly at Cassie. "Ms. Jones wanted to get back at me for something so she decided to shame me in front of the class."

"What did she do?" Alice whispered, her eyes growing.

"She told the class it was all my fault for everything. She said it was my fault she acted like a bitch to the class." I said, my head lowered.

"She-, she made me say it..." Cassie started, still trying to recover from the trauma she had been put through.

"Say what?" Alice asked.

Suddenly Cassie broke down crying. Soft tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled the memory of Ms. Jones forcing her to tell me it was my fault.

"Oh, Cassie. Please don't cry. Its ok." Alice cooed, soothing Cassie as best she could.

"Its my fault." I said, letting Cassie not have to repeat those horrible words.

"Oh, please, Rose. Its not your fault." Alice said softly, looking at me with Cassie in her arms.

"No, Alice. You don't understand. That is what Ms. Jones made Cassie say."

"I don't understand."

"What is there not to understand, Alice?" I said, my temper rising. "Ms. Jones forced me down to my knees like a child awaiting a beating. She made Cassie walk up to where I knelt and then forced her to say that it was all my fault! Understand now?"

Alice remained silent and Cassie still cried, her eyes red and puffy. I couldn't help thinking that all of this _was_ my fault. I did steal the cover from Ms. Jones and now I will will never give it back to her, but it was because of this Cassie was crying.

I gave Cassie a quick apologetic squeeze on her arm before I turned on my heel and entered the room. Sitting in my seat, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down. I slowly lowered my throbbing head and laid it on the cool, smooth table. Only minutes passed before Alice and Cassie came quietly into the room. They took their usual seats beside me and prepared for the class.

When the class started after the bell, Mrs. Lamborn came to the font of the room and started writing our homework problems on the board. The simple equations she used to find area looked like rocket science the way she explained them. When she talked about the work on the board and how she got her answers, I felt a small tap on my left shoulder. I looked to see Cassie holding a lined paper not out to me. I took it inconspicuously and opened it under my desk.

_Ms. Jones is horrible to do that to us. Pining us against each other like that..._ I read. Cassie was never going to give this us, would she.

_It's ok, Cassie. I know you just gave into her pressure because of the percentage. I wont keep this against you, I promise..._ I wrote back. I folded the small paper, following the creases, and then handing it back to Cassie. It was only a couple of minutes later that I got it back.

_I was talking about the test. I cannot believe she would put that as the first question..._ I reread the note trying to understand what she was talking about. I thought back to the test and back to the first problem.

_I don't know what your talking about. The first question was about vocab... _I replied, handing back the note as soon as I could. Mrs. Lamborn started to explain the Pythagorean Theorem with triangles but I payed no attention. My mind was too busy trying to connect the pieces together from Cassie's two notes.

_The first question was about you! Did you not have it on your test?_ The next note said.

_I do not remember anything about me on my test... What did your test say?_ I wrote, inconspicuously handing the note back. I waited impatiently as Cassie read and wrote a note to me. What could have possibly been on the test that would pin people against me? Cassie passed the not back to me when Mrs. Lamborn turned to write a problem on the board. This time, I didn't even bother opening the note under my desk. I spread open the paper quietly, smoothing out the creases on which the letters were scribbled.

_ The first question said... If you would like to ace this test and not have to continue taking it, then all you have to do is check the box. By checking the box, you agree to join Ms. Jones new club against Rose Chasey. If you do not check the box, you must complete the test and it will be graded. And always remember, Blame Rose!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Understanding**

"Tough day?" Alicia guessed when I collapsed onto her bed with a sigh.

"It was Ms. Jones." I grumbled, looking up at the gray ceiling. "She's trying to make my whole class hate me."

"Well, thats what you get for being a bitchy witch who steals book covers." Alicia said teasing. When I didn't laugh or give the slightest sign of amusement, Alicia plopped down on the bed next to me. Her long blond hair flowed on the bed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"What do I do, Alicia?" I said softly, my eyes still trained on the ceiling. "If I try to do anything to her, she will just have a better excuse to hurt me more."

"I know. All I can do is get you prepared to face her."

"Face her?" I asked, looking incredulously at her. "What do you mean face her? There is no way I am going to 'face her' in this world. She would surly kill me, or torture me to death."

"Lily, wake up! Do you think you can hide from her forever? She's still looking for you and she knows you are here in Krystal. Your going to be taken prisoner sometime. That is why I need to prepare you so you will be able to protect yourself. What else could I do?"

"I don't know! Make all this stop!" I yelled, sitting up and looking down at her. "I hate this world. All I want is to do is get rid of these cursed dreams!"

"Then do it! Commit suicide!" She yelled back, sitting up to face me.

I bit my tongue and winced at her words. Moments of silence passed with Alicia looking angrily at me and my face falling, realizing her words.

"Suicide?" I chocked, my voice suddenly soft. "Thats the barrier cutter to this world?"

"Yes." Alicia sighed, her angry face sliding into defeat. "Like blood here, suicide there closes the barrier."

"But that would end it there too!"

"I know." She said, her head bowed.

"But thats not fair. I will never be able to get out of this world."

"I know."

"But-"

"I know, Lily! Please stop!" Alicia cried, chocking on her tears. "I am doing everything I possibly can to help you! At least you have passage between both worlds still. From the first minutes you got here, you could have closed the barrier but I protected you!"

"Really?" I challenged, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "What about when your father was drunk? You just served me up to him without thinking about what he was planning to do. How was that protecting me?"

"I didn't know-" Alicia started.

"Of course you didn't!" I yelled, my temper rising. "You can read minds, Alicia! How could you not have seen what he was planning to do?"

"I did know-"

"Oh, so you knew all his thoughts and everything he was going to do to you, or-or me, and you just handed me over to him?" Alicia's face continued to fall and her body slouched in defeat, but I was no where done yelling. "I almost got hurt, Alicia! Its your fault I've almost died ever since I met you!"

"Lily, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand, Alicia! You don't care about me. You don't care if I ever see my own world again, or if I ever come back her for that matter. You are selfish! You only want to protect your own ass and you don't care who you use as a shield. I am tired of it. I hate you Alicia!"

"ENOUGH!" Alicia screamed, stepping towards me and waving her hands violently in my direction.

Her spell sent me somersaulting backward through her room in mid air. I landed hard on the ground in a pile, groaning. Alicia stepped closer to me still, her hand motions commanding me. I swooped back, heading blindly into a wall. I couldn't do anything to protect myself and my back collided with the hard, gray wall. My hands and lets felt like they were nailed to the wall and Alicia continued to advance. Her hands remained fixed, holding me firmly against the wall.

"Alicia! What are you doing?!" I screamed. Beads of sweat rolled down my neck and back as fear flooded through me. Alicia's face remained full of anger and power as she approached me.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, Lily." Alicia roared, her nostrils flaring. "How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Alicia! Please stop! Your scaring me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping Alicia would snap out of whatever rage she was in. Even still, Alicia persisted, getting closer and closer to me in her angry march.

"You do not understand, Rose." She said angrily through her teeth. "I own you, I bought you, and I have all the power to make you my slave."

Alicia's fingers moved my body and forced me to my knees. My hands felt bound behind my back as though heavy rope was tied to keep them together.

"I have the power to make you do things you would never want to do."

Alicia's fingers moved again forcing my head and hands to the ground. I was stuck in a bow so low, I could taste the gray carpet.

"I even have the power to torture you!"

Alicia clenched her hand into a fist and pain instantly shot through every inch of my body. My torso cringed and coiled as I tried to fight the raging fire that seemed to engulf my chest. Horrible sights came to my eyes but I could not decipher what they were or what they were changing to. My head throbbed and my eyes burned and my throat seemed dry with thirst. I couldn't talk or scream but my body continued to fight against the immortal fire that burned my skin and sent pain shooting like rockets through my body.

Alicia just stood before me, the fire slowly draining from her eyes as she watched as pain bit its way through my body. She finally took the pain away leaving me exhausted on the ground, gasping for air. Fear was replacing the pain that Alicia had just administered. I felt intense fear of Alicia, her powers, and the knowledge of what she had just done to me.

Alicia turned her back to me and slowly walked to her bed. Tears streamed down her face but her hair shielded her burning red cheeks. I slowly sat up, winded and exhausted from the minutes of no control and fire. My whole body ached and shacked as sweat beaded on my face.

"A-Alicia?" I stuttered, trying to sit up and regain some strength. No sound came from Alicia as she sat down carefully on her bed, her back to me. "I-I'm s-sorry, Alicia."

Silence continued to pierce the room between us. I stayed sitting with my head bowed wanting and waiting for Alicia to turn and face me.

Suddenly, Alicia's head popped up and she looked quickly at the door. Standing up, she rubbed her tear stained cheeks and straightened her dress. She ran to me quickly giving me a look that got that got my heart beating fast.

"Stay down." She whispered as she came closer to me. "Do what I say or I will be forced to bring harm onto you."

"What's going-?"

"Don't talk." She commanded.

Alicia positioned herself a couple of feet in front of me, her hand ready to control. Only seconds later, Alicia's father stormed heavily into the room, his muscular body large compared to the door.

"Alicia! People from the caste are here." He said gruffly. "They're looking for a girl."

"Ok, and why do I have to go down?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't know. Said you might know about this girl."

"Fine, but first, can you please take this slave to the cellar? She has not been knowing her place and needs to be reminded." Alicia said, her face apologetic as she looked me in the eyes.

"Ok," He smiled, his face lighting up with pleasure. A sickening feeling went into the bottom of my stomach, knowing what his mind was coming up with. I glanced pleadingly at Alicia hoping she would understand my pleas.

"Father, I do not want you to do anything to her except put her in the cell. Do you understand? Do not hurt her." Alicia commanded. She glanced quickly at me before leaving the room. The big mad was left with me me in the bland, gray room.

"Come on girl." He said huskily, before walking sulkily out through the door. I followed close behind giving him no reason to go against Alicia's commands but far enough away that he wouldn't be able to turn on me. He grumbled all the way down to the cellar, wishing he was allowed to have a bit of fun once in a while.

When we had finally reached the cellar, Alicia's father opened the heavy iron door and watched me quickly and quietly walk in. Sliding the bold steadily in place, he gave me one last longing look before walking heavily back up the stairs. When the last of his heavy footsteps were silenced, I sighed with relief and sat down against the stone wall. The familiar cell was still cold and musty but it had a different feel. I knew now that Alicia must have a reason for putting me back down here and I didn't have to worry about Alicia's father coming back down the stairs completely wasted and in a mind for murder.

I sat peacefully in the cold silence knowing that this was about as close to sleeping as I had gotten in a long time. My heart beat slowed, my breathing was calm and my mind shut down, putting me into a complete and undivided rest. My eyes closed slowly and I rested my head on my knees. Then, before I could realize it, the cold hard cell slipped away and I finally slept.


	26. Chapter 26

**Pancakes**

When I woke up that morning, I felt rested and rejuvenated as though I had finally gotten that long waited for sleep. My legs and arms felt stiff from such a peaceful night but for some reason, I loved the feeling. It reminded me that for the first time in months, I had gotten a good nights rest.

When I decided to roll out of bed, I noticed that my sweats felt different too. For once, my baggy, light gray sweats were not soaked through with sweat and sticking to me but were as comfortable and dry as ever. For once, I am able to not add this pair of sweats to my overflowing pile of soaked PJ's. My heavy duty pile has now been lessened.

After I had finished getting ready for another day of school, I walked down the soft carpeted stairs to the kitchen. The smell of muffins and chocolate chip pancakes filled my nose and made my mouth water. My mom was standing by the oven against the counter reading the paper when I walked in. Muffins were browning in the oven while the pancakes were cooking soundlessly on the electric grill.

"Hey. Good morning, sweetie!" My mom said cheerfully when she saw me walk in. "I made some breakfast!"

"I saw that and I cannot believe it!" I said in awe as I walked over to the pancakes.

"I thought we both needed a change from cereal and leftovers." She smiled happily and went back to the paper.

When the oven timer when off, I took the steaming tray of muffins out of the oven and set them on the stove. I then finished off cooking the sweet smelling pancakes and set them on one of the plates. Chocolate oozed from the tops and bottoms as though they were getting pushed out by some invisible force. When I set them out to cool, my mom sat mindlessly down at the table, not looking away from the paper. I grabbed a plate, piled on a stack of pancakes, poured on a generous amount of syrup and made it drip down the stack, and set the fullest muffin on the plate. I set the plate in front of my mother and looked at the clock.

"Oh, shoot." I grumbled, putting two pancakes in a plastic bag.

"Whats wrong, Rose?" My mom asked, taking a big bite of her pancakes and still not looking away from the paper.

"I'm going to be late." I quickly grabbed a muffin and my bag before running out the door leaving the sweet smelling kitchen and heading toward the bus stop.

When I reached my bus stop, I was relieved to see that people were still getting on. I was able to get on and find a seat before the bus started moving again. Like always, I sat in the last row next to the window. Neither Cassie nor Alice rode my bus so the ride was usually a quiet one. I spent most of the ride staring thoughtlessly out the window and now and then joining in a nearby conversation.

The bus was soon driving on the freeway so I took out my pancakes and opened the bag. I reached my hand inside the bag when Marissa, the pretty red haired popular, sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. Marissa never talked to me.

"Nice move, making us all have to take that test in Jones class." She said, her voice full of prissy hate and sneers.

"You found out it was me?" I asked, looking nervously at her.

"I'm in your class, dumb ass. I'm just not usually there. I wouldn't have been there if Jones hadn't made me." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Ms. Jones made you go?"

"Yeah, said something about not having to take a test if I joined her club."

"What club is that?" I mumbled, "The hate Rose club?"

"Nah. Actually, its the W.I.T.C.H club." She laughed, a smile growing on her perfect face. "It stands for Whatever in the Clothes House or something..."

I gave her a confused look but decided to ignore it. I started to go back to my pancakes but Marissa took it from my lap. She gave them a disgusted look but then looked at me with a smile.

"Do you know what we do in the club?" She said, her green eyes taunting.

"Uh, no."

"We harass you." She hissed, dangling the pancakes in front of me. "Thats right. We harass the bitchy dumb ass who is an embarrassment to human kind."

I stared in shock at Marissa, now knowing that this was Ms. Jones doing. She was actually getting kids to torment me when she wasn't there. Now I am wondering who else had joined her side.

"I mean, look at you! You as ugly as hell. Your nails are brittle, your skin is pitiful, your hair looks dirty... do I need to continue?" She sneered.

I shook my head and looked down at my knees, embarrassed. I couldn't help thinking that she was right. I am not beautiful like Marissa and I am no where to it either.

"Your so pitiful, you don't deserve these pancakes." She laughed, handing them to her friend Jazlynn. "Oh, and I'm also going to have to take your lunch money."

"My lunch money?" I half laughed. "What are we? In third grade?"

"Oh, Rose." Marissa sighed. "Little naïve rose. You don't understand. I'm not taking your money so I can use it. I'm taking it so you cant."

"And if I don't give it to you?" I challenged.

Marissa smiled and swiftly grabbed my bag from under my seat. She opened it up and held it away from my reach, threatening to pour out its contents.

"You wouldn't." I said, staring pleadingly at Marissa.

"Oh, I would." She sneered, tipping the bag more. "So how about that money, Rose? Or do you want all of your backpacks contents all over the bus?"

"Fine." I hissed through my teeth. "Front pocket has my wallet."

"Perfect!" Marissa said happily before taking out my wallet and emptying its contents into Jazlynn's hands.

Almost twenty dollars was taken out of my wallet before she placed it back in my bag.

"I'll still have lunch." I said strongly, trying not to seem to hurt.

"Really? Hows that?" Marissa laughed, my backpack still in her possession.

"My friends have money and I'm sure they'll buy me some food."

"Doubt it. Besides, I am sure their wallets will be just as empty." Marissa said, giving me a look of deception. "By the way, Rose. Thanks for the pancakes."

The bus stopped in front of the school and a wide smile appeared on Marissa's face. She whispered something into Jazlynn's ear and they both squealed in excitement. The bus began emptying and they began to walk down the isle. Marissa tipped my backpack causing my folders, books, and papers to begin tumbling out. I watched with my mouth hanging open as Marissa walked to the door of the bus, dropping everything as she went. She gave me one last smirk before dropping my backpack at the front of the bus and stalking out onto the sidewalk.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes**

I ran in through the doors of the school, my eyes red and sore. The final bell had just rung and the halls were empty and quiet. My bag was open and papers were threatening to flow out, my hands and arms were full of books and notebooks that were falling out of my hold, and my once braided hair was now messy and tangled. I looked like a wreck when I walked into Mr. Mettles History class.

"You realize, Miss Chasey, that you are ten minutes after the bell?" He said, looking at me over the top of his glasses. "And you have an interesting fashion statement. What are you boycotting? Backpacks? Because you don't seem to be using yours."

"Sorry, Mr. Mettles." I apologized, standing awkwardly by the door. "But you see, on the bus-"

"No need for excuses, Miss Chasey. Please just sit down and next time, use your backpack." He chuckled, turning toward the blackboard.

I nodded then went quietly to my seat in the back of the room. By the time I was able to reach my seat, all of my books toppled out of my arms and fell noisily to the floor. Mr. Mettles shot me an annoyed glance before continuing with his notes. I sat in my seat, exhausted and embarrassed, wishing that this morning had never happened. And for once, I wished I was in Krystal, hiding from the torture chamber master who I was forced to call Ms. Jones. Besides, it was her fault Marissa said all that she said. It was her fault my books were dumped all around the bus.

I found my history notebook out of my cluttered backpack that was looking more like a black hole than a backpack at this point. Opening my doodle covered notebook, I put my pen to paper and scribbled down the notes written on the board. My pen scratched away in my fingers but my mind was far away, drifting in and out of the present. I couldn't think about one topic for too long before another one popped into my mind. I felt as though I was watching a slide show, the pictures clicking away almost seconds after I first saw them.

Images of Ms. Jones and Marissa came to my head, a vision of them planning their next attack. I saw parts of Krystal and the wanted posters and Alicia's room with colors dripping down the walls. I saw Cassie's tear stained cheeks, Alice's green eyes full of worry and sympathy. Then Alice turned into Alicia and I saw her angry features and her eyes of fire advancing towards me. Then I saw Edward, his soft amber eyes looking into mine and his peaceful face glowing while his black hair blew around his features. Then I saw them. Cassie and Edward. Their hands were softly intertwined and their eyes looked longingly upon each other. They moved closer, moving their positions. Edwards hands now held Cassie firmly around her waist and Cassie's fingers combed through his perfect hair.

I then blinked my eyes hard, shaking the image out of my head. I knew what was coming next and I'd rather not see it. I looked down at my notes to see how far behind I was. Surprisingly, I had stayed up, even though I had been staring off into space.

I muddled through the rest of the class period with a continuing cycle of taking notes and mindlessly staring into nothing. The pictures that danced through my head always ended up with Cassie and Edward, their lips closer and closer to each other every time. When their lips did finally meet, I was relieved that the bell rang, cutting of the image.

When the lunch bell finally rang after an hour and a half of Science, I went quickly to my locker to lessen my load of books. My locker opened with a click and I reached in to drop off impossibly heavy text books. Something fell to the floor, softly and quietly, catching my eye. Bending down, I picked up a folded white paper with my name clearly written on one side. I stuffed the note into my pants pocket and closed my locker. Cassie came skipping toward me, down the hall, with her short blond hair flying up with every hop. Her eyes were gleaming and her face was plastered with a big smile.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" She giggled excitedly, jumping up and down in front of me. "Come on, guess!"

I thought for a second before giving her the look of defeat.

"I don't know, Cassie," I smiled happily, "What?"

"I got a one hundred and six percent on my History midterm! I got a 4.6 GPA now!" Cassie squealed. Only Cassie could ever do something like that. I was working for a 3.5 but was struggling at a 3.0 at this point.

"That's great, Cas, but could we please go to lunch?" I said, trying hard to not sound to annoyed about her intellectual acuity.

"Course! I've got to go give the news to Edward. He's gonna freak!"

She grabbed my hand and started to pull me toward the lunch room. I dragged my feet, following Cassie with absolutely no enthusiasm. Cassie then turned around with worry in her eyes. "Rose, are you Ok? You don't look like your in a good mood."

"Yeah, I was just... just thinking about History, that's all." I said, trying to add as much normal expression as I could into my face and voice.

Cassie shrugged and continued down the hallway, skipping, with me in tow. When we finally made it to the cafeteria, Cassie's face flushed pink and she headed to Edwards table, leaving me behind. I watched her run into Edwards arms, wrapping her arms snuggly around his neck. I turned on my toes and brought my eyes away from the scene, leaving the two to their privacy.

I decided to walk through the lunch line even through Marissa had stolen all of my money. I thought it at least better than seeing my torturous images I was fighting in History happening right in front of me. After I had walked slowly through the entire lunch line, and having to avert my eyes from the mouthwatering food that sat on display, I walked slowly to my lunch table were Cassie sat with Edward and Alice sat with James. My heart lurched for their same love and luck. As I neared the table, Cassie's eyes came to mine, sparkling an ocean blue with excitement rushing through the irises. She smiled her beautiful smile and and scoot over to give me a seat. Alice and James turned to me next, their eyes shining almost as much as Cassie's.

"You all look happy." I smiled, trying not to bring up the fact that no one had a lunch at the table.

"It James and my one year today!" Alice giggled. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Thats great." I sighed, sitting down at the table.

"You could be more excited than that for you friend." Edward teased, wrapping his arm around around Cassie's shoulders.

I shrugged and gave a sheepish smile before looking down at the table. I was happy for Alice and James just as much as I was happy for Cassie and Edward. I guess I just was not in the mood to show any emotion at all. If I did, it might leak my personal problems. I was not going to rain my issues on my friends, Krystal or not.

Our table was quiet as Cassie, Edward and I stared mindlessly at the table. The only noise was from Alice and James as they whispered to each other and the murmur of the rest of the lunchroom.

"So... uh..." I started, trying to break the silence, "Anyone else tired?"

"Well, not really why?" Cassie said, obviously grateful for the interaction.

"I don't know. I'm just always so tired and no one ever seems to be..." I mumbled. I knew the reason for my lack of sleep and nobody was likely to have to same problem.

"Thats just like Edward." She smiled, scooting closer to him and looking deep into his eyes. "He always seems to be tired. Maybe you guys need to go to bed earlier."

"I go to sleep around seven, Cassie. And I wake up about six. Thats eleven hours of sleep." I grumbled.

"Thats the same with me." Edward said, his eyes far away. "I guess thats what we get for being high schoolers."

I laughed half heartedly but it died quickly away. Something about Edwards words bothered me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I pondered about it for only a couple of minutes before I silenced the feeling and stood up to straighten my shirt. I was moving to sit down again when my hand suddenly found my pocket. I felt the tiny paper square just waiting to be read, burning hot in my pocket as my curiosity grew. I straightened up and left the note in my pants pocket.

"I- uh, need to go the the restroom." I said, looking at the lunch table awkwardly. I turned on my heel and walked quickly out of the lunchroom before anyone could respond.

I strode purposefully into the girls restroom and into the only stall I knew that locked. After sliding the latch into place, I took the note from my pocket. I leaned against one of the off white stall walls and slowly opened the note with my name on it. When it was completely unfolded, I screamed and dropped the note. I quickly covered my mouth, hoping no one had heard, and picked up the paper.

The complete inside of the note was bursting with colors, reflecting different hues onto the dull walls. On the middle of the paper stood three words, written in a brilliant gold.

"Hurry to Krystal..." I read, concentrating on the bright page.

The brilliant colors, the gold letters. This letter could have only come from one person. Alicia.


	28. Chapter 28

**Defeat**

The day felt endless knowing that Alicia needed me in Krystal. I fell asleep in study hall hoping that I could get into Krystal and find out why Alicia needed me so dearly, but all I got was 40 winks and a stern look from the study hall teacher. I decided that I cannot get into Krystal during the day. I remembered now that Carnismiles said that the dream breaks with light.

When I got home from school, I scribbled down some random answers in my math notebook and ate a hurried dinner of leftover lasagna in my room. My mom was going out tonight with Patrick so I hadn't seen her all afternoon. It must have been her salon day. She always got pampered up in order to impress on a big date.

I was finally able to lay down and fall asleep around 6:30 when the sun was down. I felt myself slide effortlessly into sleep as I left my dreary, dragging world for Krystal.

"There you are!" My eyes shot open and I was surprised to see Carnismiles there waiting for me.

Something was different about Carnismiles, though. Her usual relaxed features were sharp and alert. Her big eyes seemed bigger and more anxious than ever. And her dark blue hands shook hard as though she were standing on trembling ground.

"W-we have to g-get you to Krystal." Carnismiles stuttered, more to herself than to me. "Oh m-my g-god."

Her trembling hand came to my wrist and her fingernails dug hard into my skin. The piercing pain seemed amplified and more powerful than usual and caused my eyes to water. Everything had happened so quickly that I almost didn't realize I was back in Krystal. When I felt my feet land softly on the hard stone ground of the cells, I opened my eyes.

Suddenly, my arms were pulled and bound behind my back and a thick rag was stuffed into my mouth right as I was going to scream. I struggled at the rope around my wrists but only succeeded in getting a blow in my stomach. I fell to the floor in pain but it wasn't long before something behind me grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to my knees. The grip on my hair stayed firm and it moved my head to a figure in a black cloak standing in the darkness. The figure was facing away from me but it stood tall and defiant.

"Well, well, well." Said a harsh female voice coming from the dark figure. "What do we have here?"

The cloaked figure turned slowly around to face me, her hood completely darkened her face. Out of the darkness behind her, came two castle guards to either side of the cloaked women, their swords out and pointed at me. The dark women stepped closer to me, her steps echoing off the walls.

"Looks to me... like a witch!" The hooded women tore off her hood and reveled to me the horrible frog face of Ms. Jones.

My eyes widened in horror and adrenaline pulsed through my veins. She had found me. She had found me and captured me and now has me at her dispense. Ms. Jones smiled and walked slowly around me. She motioned to the thing behind me and my hair was released. I didn't dare move my position knowing that I would probably pay dearly for it. In the classroom, I was safe from this evil women because of the laws. But here, Ms. Jones could do anything she liked. There was nothing to hold her back in this world.

"So, I believe you go by Lily here, don't you?" Ms. Jones said casually.

I saw her reach into her cloak and pull out the leather whip. Holding it tenderly in her hands, Ms. Jones looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I nodded, with the rag still in my mouth, knowing the consequences if that rope touched me. A leather whip would be sure to slice though even the toughest mermaid skin that could be given. The charm Carnismiles put on my would surly not protect me and Ms. Jones knew it. My traveling ability, as well as my life was now in the hands of Abigale Jones, the Torture Chamber Master.

"And Lily, do you know why I am here?" The Torture Master sneered, pulling the dark leather through her hands.

I was not sure what answer would keep me out of trouble so I didn't move.

"I am here because you are a witch." Abigale jeered, not bothering to wait for an answer. "And I know you are a witch, Lily."

I shook my head in denial and immediately regretted it. Ms. Jones advanced toward me and pulled the rag from my mouth in one angry movement.

"You are a witch, Lily. Don't try to cover this one up." She breathed angrily in my face. She straightened up and walked a few paces away from me.

"P-prove it." I breathed, my voice barely audible.

Ms. Jones turned to me with hatred burning deep in her gray eyes. She came towards me again and slapped me hard on the cheek. Her cold hard fingers stung my skin but I kept my tears from flooding.

"You want proof?" She said through her teeth. "How about how you 'arrived' by the castle gate without anyone seeing you? Or how my wanted posters were messed with and made me the laughing stalk of the town, hum?"

"I didn't do any of that." I said strongly. "You cant proved that I had any part of that!"

"No. I cant prove that you did those things for sure." Ms. Jones said standing up straight and pacing in front of me. "But I do know that your acquainted with the person who did. Guards!"

Two guards walked from out of the darkness, roughly holding Alicia between them. Her usually combed hair was knotted and messy and her usually cheerful face was anxious. A large bruise could b plainly seen on her cheek and her eyes were red with tears.

"Alicia." I breathed as I saw her struggle.

Her arms were bound behind her back and the two guards both held a rope that was tied around her neck. They then forced her to the ground in front of me and kept a firm hold on all the ropes.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." She sobbed, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, isn't this wonderful?" Ms. Jones laughed, walking around the two of us and the guards. "I have caught the two witches who have been causing me grief."

I saw Alicia lower her head and her shoulders went up and down with her sobs.

"And guess what I learned from you little friend while we waited for you?" The Torture Master sneered at me. "I learned that you cannot shed blood while you are here."

I looked horrified at Alicia when I realized what she had done. She had reveled my weakness to my enemy; the portal closer.

"I know what this looks like, Lily," Alicia cried, looking at me with pleading eyes. "But I did it to protect you!"

"Shut up!" Ms. Jones yelled, bringing the whip down hard on Alicia's back.

Alicia screamed in pain and the guards pulled on the ropes around her neck to silence her.

"Thats right, Lily. Little Alicia wanted to protect you. So we made a little deal." She said coolly, glaring at me with her cold eyes. "Every punishment I wish to inflict upon you that involves the shedding of blood, I will do to Alicia instead."

"What do you gain from this?" I asked, hatred thick in my voice.

"The joy of watching you both suffer, the information I received from Alicia, and my power over you."

"What do you mean?"

A horrible smile appeared on Ms. Jones lips. Her eyes narrowed and looked at me with gleeful animosity. She walked to me, wrapping the leather whip around my neck. She pulled it tight, chocking me and cutting off my breath.

"Because, Little Lily, I know that you will do what I want to keep my whip off of Alicia. You will obey me or else Alicia will suffer for you mistakes." She then released her hold on the whip, allowing me my breath.

I gasped for air and lowered my head in defeat. Ms. Jones knew the ropes. She knows my weaknesses and my priorities. I just couldn't believe the extant she would go to get what she wanted.

"So," The Torture Master said, standing up and walking over to Alicia. "Should be test this? Should we see what you would do for Alicia?"

Ms. Jones motioned to the two guards holding Alicia. They pulled her into standing and roughly dragged her across the cellar. At the bars of the cell, they untied Alicia's raw wrists and then retied them in front of her and attached to the bars. Alicia's back was to me and I saw several slits in her clothes and bloodstains from the whip.

My heart lurched with terror when I realized the gravity of the situation. Ms. Jones was hurting Alicia because of me and the only thing I could do was heed to her every will. Tears pored from my eyes and down my cheeks like crystal rivers. Alicia laid on the stone on her stomach with her arms above her head where they were tied to the bars. She looked so defenseless and helpless like a fly stuck in a spiders web. Only I could help her as much as I could.

Abigale Jones walked between Alicia and I, her whip dangling in her hands. She smiled her horrible smile at me as tears continued to fall down my face.

"Are you ready, Miss Chasey?" She sneered, her whip poised to thrash.

I didn't want to agree to her games of mental and physical harassment so I didn't move but kept my eyes on Ms. Jones.

"Bow to me." She ordered.

I lowered my head to the ground, my hands still tied behind my back.

"Sit up."

I sat up.

"Rise and face me."

I stood up with as much grace as I could muster.

"Tell me you are a witch."

"I am a witch." I said in monotone.

"Admit you stole to book from me." She tested.

"But I did not. You stole the book from-" I bit my tongue. That was not suppose to come out.

"Wrong answer, Lily." With that, Ms. Jones turned towards Alicia.

"No! Wait!" I screamed. But it was too late.

Ms. Jones' whip thrashed Alicias exposed back. I saw Alicia cringe in pain but she did not scream. The Chamber Master swung the rope again, this time harder, hitting Alicia's back. Alicia did not scream but pain was inscribed in her features. Three more times Ms. Jones brought the whip down on Alicia's back, harder and harder each time, but Alicia held back her cries of pain.

"Looks to me like your friend is trying to be strong." Ms. Jones laughed. "But unfortunately, it won't saver her, or you."

A new set of tears came to my eyes and I felt my anger and hatred pulse through my veins. Ms. Jones paced in front of me, coming up with a new collection of ideas that would make me suffer.

"Lets try this again, Miss Lily." She hissed. "Admit you stole the book from me."

"I-stole-the-book-from-you." I said through my teeth.

"Good. Now admit that you are a worthless piece of shit."

"I-am-a-worthless-piece-of-shit." I chocked back my anger.

"Get back down to your knees."

I knelt to the ground.

"Bow down to me again."

I lowered my head to the ground again.

"Stay where you are and tell me that you will obey every order I give you." Ms. Jones said, stepping closer to me.

"I will obey every order you give me." I gritted, defeat lurking near.

"Good. Then you will give me the cover of _Somnium Libri_ or Alicia will die."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hopeless**

I wished the dream over but it didn't cease. It felt like several hours of torment from Abigale Jones with endless put downs, hits, slaps, and blows for just a hesitation of an answer. I was able to answer correctly and obey Ms. Jones enough to save Alicia from the whip. I would rather Ms. Jones torture me with harsh words and blows than Alicia with the whip.

When Ms. Jones became tired of tormenting me, she bound Alicia and I together with ropes around our necks. With guards on every side of us, we marched through the deserted streets of Krystal and up to Krystal Castle itself. The tall stone building loomed over us as we got closer and its many windows cast brilliant lights on the grass. It was as though we were walking through a rainbow as we got closer to the castle.

I expected to walk through the wide marble doors and walk ceremoniously through the castle, but instead Ms. Jones lead us to one of the smaller doors on the left. Entering the smaller, less significant door, we were hurried down a long, slippery, spiral staircase. Each step seemed to be coated with grim and were much smaller than a regular step. Alicia and I lost our step several times, hitting the damp, hard stone, only to get pulled and cursed at by the guards behind.

When we were finally greeted by a flat expansion of stone, Alicia and I sighed in relief. I looked around at where we were brought and then sighed in sadness. We were brought to the dungeons and they were just as the name implied. There was nothing good and bright about the dark, damp stone walls and the flaming torches that were hanging from the walls. Right behind Ms. Jones was a long dark hallway with only a couple torches every several yards. When we stopped at this passage, Jones finally spoke.

"Guards. Leave the girls and me to go to their cell alone. Wait for me here and don't let anyone but me in or out. Understand?"

The guards nodded in agreement and let go of the ropes binding us. Ms. Jones grabbed the ropes around our necks and started to lead us down the tunnel.

We walked down the tunnel silently with the Torture Master leading us by our necks. I noticed that every few feet along the wall stood a wooden door with a small barred window that most likely lead into separate cells. Most of these cells seemed to be empty except for once in a while when I heard a small sniff or whisper coming from between the darkened bars.

At the very end of the tunnel, there was a lantern against the back wall. On both sides of the other walls were two wooden doors that faced each other. Ms. Jones stopped at these and turned around to face us.

"Welcome to the dungeons. This is my place in this world and I will give you hell while you are here. We don't treat witches kindly here so I guess you will get use to feeling hungry and sore. In the cells, there are no winds and the stone walls are three feet thick. If you know a 'spell' to get through those damn walls, then good luck. We are ten feet below ground." The Torture Master said as though it were a procedure. "Guards are posted at all entrances and exists of this place so there is no way to escape. When I need something from either of you, I will come down. Otherwise, you will see me just to make your life here horrible."

Alicia and I exchange glances of helplessness and then looked back at Abigale Jones.

"Okay then. Alicia, you will be imprisoned in the cell on my left and Lily, you will be on my right." She motioned to the cells. "Lily, I would deeply consider not moving from this position while I take care of Alicia."

I nodded and watched Abigale Jones detach Alicia from me. When we were separated, the Torture Master grabbed a handful of Alicia's hair and roughly dragged her into the cell on my right. As I stood in the tunnel awaiting a similar fate, I listened to the noises coming from inside Alicia's cell. I heard a clinking of chain rubbing on the stone floor and quite whispered curses coming from Jones. I then heard a slap and small sobs began coming from Alicia. I could only guess that Alicia had struggled. When Jones walked out of the cell, she slammed the heavy wooden door and locked it with a small key hanging on a long chain around her neck.

"Your turn, Miss Lily." She sneered as she turned to face me.

Grabbing the rope around my neck, Ms. Jones pulled me through the opposite cell door from Alicia. When I came into the cell, a shiver ran down my spine. Jones was right. There were no windows except for the small barred window on the door. The entire room was stone and there was a wood bucket in one of the corners that I knew could only be used for one reason. I guess it was the castles courtesy and a way to keep the cells decently clean. Two chains with thick metal bracelets were attached to the far wall closer to the floor. The whole cell was probably seven feet by seven feet with a seven foot ceiling. Basic and small. The Torture Chamber Master dragged me over to the chains and forced me to the ground.

"Get to your knees and bow your head towards the door." She said harshly.

I did as she commanded and faced myself towards the open wood door. I felt one of the metal braces clasp around my right ankle and lock into place. Then a second brace was clasped around my left ankle. The ropes around my wrists that were still behind my back were loosened and taken off completely. My arms slipped off my back and I placed them next to my body with my hands by my face. It felt so good to relax my arms. I heard Ms. Jones walk around me, her steps echoing off the walls.

"Sit up." Jones ordered.

I pushed myself up using my stiff arms and sat facing her on my knees. Ms. Jones stood before me, hate screaming in her gray eyes.

"Don't forget about our little deal, Rose." She hissed, ending the pretending that our world did not exist.

"Where do I meet you." I ask, keeping my eyes locked on hers.

"Um... How about Trinity Graveyard?"

I swallowed hard and a sudden emotional pain flooded my body.

"Oh, yes. Thats right. Your father is buried there, isn't he?" Jones jeered. "That is the perfect place to meet. At his grave."

I chocked down my tears but nodded, averting my eyes from her piercing ones. Then Ms. Jones lowered herself down to my level on the floor and brought her face close to me.

"You will give me the book cover before the next dream or else Alicia will pay dearly. And so will you." She said sharply, her voice like knives in the air.

I nodded in agreement but glared darkly at her as she stood up. She saw my hatred lurking in my eyes and a rush of anger swept through her. But instead of slapping me like I expected her to do, she just spit on the ground in front of me and walked out of the cell. The door slammed heavily closed. After I heard the lock click, I collapsed to the ground crying. The only light that I could see in the cell was from the lantern in the hallway. It cast gloomy shadows of the bards on the door onto the cell floor. I just lay on the ground crying until I was sure my tears had run out. I was about to fall asleep when I heard someone or something whisper my name.

I stood up slowly and quietly listening just in case Ms. Jones was trying to trick me. When I made it to standing, I heard it again. I walked slowly to the wooden door with the weight of the chains behind me. With the chains completely extended, I could stand by the door.

I looked out the bars of the little window and looked into the hall. No one was there.

"Lily?" I heard the voice whisper.

"Yes?" I responded, trying to locate the voice.

Then I saw Alicia's face between the bars of the cell opposite of mine.

"Alicia!" I said happily. I was so happy that she was okay.

"Shh!" She hissed, trying to quiet me. "We cannot attract attention to ourselves. Now, are you okay?"

"Of course I am." I whispered. "She hurt you more than she hurt me. Are you alright?"

"Lily, I'm a witch, remember? Witches can repair and heal wounds."

"You have to teach me that one!"

"No." Alicia whispered strongly. "You will not need it while you are in Krystal and I don't want you doing magic in your world."

"But Alicia!" I protested.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I cant teach it to you. Its too dangerous." Alicia mumbled, looking away from me.

"What are you talking about, Alicia? You taught me to read minds, and how to defend myself using magical shields, and even a little bit of human controlling! But you cant teach me to mend wounds?"

"Lily, you don't understand! In your world, your magic is different than when your here. You are more powerful there because that is where you are from. Remember when you used your newly acquired power on Jones? You did not know how to do it but were able to do it anyway because that is your world."

I was silent for several minutes as I tried to understand this information. Was Alicia trying to tell me that I didn't need her to teach me magic? Or was she trying to warn me?

"I just cant teach you that one right now, Lily. There are some... complications." Alicia said apologetically. "I'm sorry. If we get out of this, I will teach you."

"What do you mean if?" I asked wearily.

"I say _if_ because Jones knows we are witches and it is illegal to be a witch in the Black Kingdom. I cannot promise you we will both survive." She said calmly.

I swallowed my tongue when I remembered about me deal with Ms. Jones. I had to give her the cover to keep Alicia alive. I had to meet her at Trinity Graveyard at my fathers grave to allow her to have possession of _Somnium Libri_ again.

I stepped back into the darkness of the cell to hid my face from Alicia. If she were to see my expression, she would be sure to figure out the deal I had agreed to.

Alicia understood that I did not want to talk any longer so she did not ask or say any more. I saw her disappear from the window and heard the rubbing of chains. I slowly made my way to the far end of my cell and sat down in the corner. The chains round my ankles were already starting to hurt and the darkness was already making me feel hopeless.


End file.
